Tabula Rasa
by Kage69
Summary: I've been looking for a synonym for New Beginnings, and came across Tabula Rasa which basically means a clean slate Ayane/OC , Kasumi/OC, and possibly Hayate/Hitomi (Rated "M" for adult situations, nudity, and lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

** Chapter 1**

"Yes mom. My grades are high, not straight A, but they're high none the less." The boy answered in his cell phone in his family home in Japan.

"Honey, are the kids still giving you trouble with your mixed heritage?" His mother asked.

"Hai, they always do. It's the same as back state side. Discrimination knows no borders mother."

"Unfortunately that's the truth. What about clubs? With your training, you should be the top in either any martial arts or kendo clubs."

"Nah, I felt it best not to get mixed up in those. It could cause more problems than I already have. I joined the art club though."

"That's good. You keeping up with your martial training as well?"There was a slight chuckle from the boy. "Of course I am. I want to be the best I can. Maybe enter some tournaments, get myself ready for after school to try my hand in the MMA."

"That's a lofty goal, but I'm glad to hear you're aiming high and set yourself with a goal. Your father would've been proud of you."

Hearing that, the boy looked over at a wall with a picture of his father that had a black memorial ribbon around it. "Yeah, Dad would've been very proud. He always said I was a natural and learned both of the families fighting styles and special abilities very quickly. I think he called me a savant once…" The boy chuckled.

His mother laughed. "True, I don't even think your grandfather has seen anyone pick up our families secrets quite the way you did. I got to ask, as you know your father would've… Any special girl?" There was a slight laugh from his mother.

"MOTHER!" He burst out barely containing his laughter not expecting that from his mother.

"Seriously Mason… Is there any special girl?" The boy gripped the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and shook his head. "No mother… I have a few friends that are girls, but they're just friends. And as you know, I consider Kasumi-chan a sister."

"Don't let her escape." A ninja clad in black, purple and grey called out to the remaining five ninja and kunoichi pursuing a solo kunoichi clad in black and purple with short purple hair.

The leader of the followers pointed to the right. "You two try and flank her from the right." He than pointed to the left. "And you two flank her from the left." He ordered softly enough so that their target couldn't hear him, but loud enough that his followers could.

At that, the pursuing team broke off and tried to flank the young woman. By now they had entered into the city and were leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

One of the pursuers on the left caught up to the quick and agile kunoichi. "You won't get away from us Ayane. You may have taken care of the other four, but they were inexperienced… You won't find us that easy. There's six of us against you, and you're already wounded." The pursuing kunoichi tried to reason with the Mugen's Female Tengu.

Ayane, the leader of the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja clan just laughed. "Don't underestimate me because of my youth."

The pursuing kunoichi just sighed and made a series of hand signs. Than a burst of six inch needles went flying through the air at a heightened speed. Ayane pushed off and spun trying to avoid them. She avoided most, and in fact they impaled one of the pursuers trying to blindside her. One of the needles pierced his throat, and another ripped through his chest piercing his heart.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Ayane screamed out as one went clear through her side causing her to crash to the roof below and through a skylight.

"I gotta let you go mom, gotta clean up from dinner and get ready for bed." The boy told his mother over the phone.

"Alright sweetie. We'll talk again soon." His mother replied.

The boy, Mason Storm. Half American and Half Japanese of sorts. His father's side of the family originated in Japan from a minor Ninja Clan, but moved to America about sixty years ago or so. They have since inter-married with non Japanese, but they kept the clan's skills in family. His mother's side is Japanese and from a moderate Ninja Clan. He was just under seventeen. A bit tall for his age just under six feet.

Mason tossed his phone on the couch and walked towards the television. As he got beneath the skylight…

_**CRASH**_

Not even having much time to look up, he was on his back with a woman on top of him. Their heads knocked together and their lips locked. He tried to move her but his hand slipped. As he looked at his hand from the corner of his eye, he saw that it was covered in blood.

than rolled her on her back, but before he could get a closer look at her. There was a very soft thud, coupled by the sound of broken glass shards being crushed under foot.

Mason spun around and got into a defensive stance. Standing there before him was a ninja garbed in black, violet, and grey. He had steely grey eyes that were focused intently on Mason. Mason could see the shadows of several other people at the rim of the shattered skylight.

_"Look Gaijin…" _The ban began in a course voice spoken in English."I'm only half, and speak Japanese fluently, thank you…" Mason retorted keeping himself in a defensive stance in between him and the woman that crashed through his skylight.

"Fair enough. Just hand her over and we'll be out of your hair. There's no reason to involve yourself in affairs that don't concern yourself."

Mason just smirked. "I don't think so. I won't hand an injured woman over to the likes of you…

"The man just sighed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way…" He began.

Ayane held her side with pressure to try and stop the bleeding but blinked in disbelief that this perfect stranger was risking himself on her account.

"I'm no fool. You can't do anything." Mason retorted.

"You baka… (idiot) There's one of you, and five of us and she's badly wounded… What do you think your …"

"My odds? High, that you will vacate immediately."

The ninja blinked in disbelief. "What makes you say that boy…."

"Simple. The Ninja code explicitly forbids involving outsiders. I've done my research on such things." Mason was bluffing about that as he comes from two different clans, but they don't need to know that.

"The man chuckled smugly. "True, but if there's no witnesses…"

Mason just sighed. "Just get out of here before I have to hurt you."

"What are you saying? They could kill you. They're hunter nin… Elite Hunter nin from the Kuroi Yama Clan." (black mountain) Ayane tried to reason.

Mason shrugged, still not looking back to realize who he was protecting. "There's only five of them. I can hold them off, even kill them if I wished."

This caused the lead ninja to laugh. "Get this… This guy thinks he can hold us off, or kill all of us even…" He laughed to his comrades whom laughed as well. "Bold words boy…" The ninja leader laughed amusedly. "What makes you think a kid like you can do anything to us five?" He laughed again.

Mason never showed any sign of fear, just confidence. "For starters, I lied about researching about ninja clans. You see, I'm a descendant of the Tengoku no mon (Heaven's gate) as well as from the Howaitorotasu (white lotus)." Mason responded with a smug grin.

Hearing that, All laughter ceased. "That may be so, but you're just a kid… You couldn't possibly defeat us. Tengoku no mon has been destroyed for a long time, there arts lost with time." The ninja said slowly walking towards Mason, but stopped when he saw the crackle of electricity in his eyes.

"Really? How would you like to taste my ultimate technique of Raijin no Ikari?" (Wrath of the Thunder God)

"Impossible… You're just a kid… what sixteen, maybe seventeen at most? There's no way you could know the fabled ultimate technique of the Raijin no Ikari. And even if you did know it, there's no way you could've mastered one of the most devastating techniques of all ninpo…

"At that, Mason quickly made several complex hand signs. The night sky darkened as clouds began rolling in and thunder could be heard. "I'm holding off the last sign. Do you really want to test to see if I do in fact know how to use and control Raijin no Ikari?"

The man just snarled and leapt back up through the ceiling. He looked down at the two teens. "You haven't heard the last of this. Let's see how you fare when we come back in a full assault force."

At that, Mason leapt up completing the last hand sign of the Raijin no Ikari. Mason sprung off the lip of the skylight and flipped high in the air. He raised his arms and threw them down. A loud thunderous roar boomed from the clouds followed by several streaks of lightning. When the dust settled, all that was left of the Kuroi Yama was ash that floated off in the wind. Mason than jumped back down.

Mason walked over to Ayane. Mason took a sniff and his face contorted. "What's that smell?"

Ayane lowered her head and her cheeks turned pink. "I'm afraid it's me. I've been on the run for a few weeks. Those Kuroi Yama goons were scoping out my apartment and my safe houses here in the city."

Mason nodded. "Well, after I patch you up, you're going to take a long hot bath, and eat a good meal."

"Why?" Ayane asked softly in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Why what?" Mason asked confused.

"Why are you helping me? You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Mason knelt down in front of her and smiled warmly. "What kind of guy would I have been if I handed such a beautiful girl over to those brutes?"

Ayane blinked. "…You think I'm... I'm beautiful?" She asked in shock and surprise.

Mason just smiled and nodded. "Now, roll up your top some, so I can take a look at your injuries.

"Ayane rolled her top up some and showed the gash and the hole where the needle storm ninpo tore through her.

Mason frowned and rushed to the bathroom to get his medical kit. When he returned. He knelt down beside her. "I won't lie. This will hurt. But I need to disinfect the wounds with alcohol. I will also have to stitch you up, but don't have any anesthesia, so it'll probably hurt like a bitch…" He chuckled. Ayane just nodded.

Mason opened up the bottle of alcohol, and moistened some gauze with it. He gently wiped her wounds. Ayane for her part clenched her teeth tightly. Mason than opened a sterile package with a needle and threaded it with stitching. "Alright, lie down on your back so I can sew you up."

Ayane eased herself onto her back as instructed and took a deep breath. Mason began to sew the gash and the hole up. Ayane kept her teeth clenched but tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain. "Alright, carefully roll onto your stomach so I can get the other hole. Ayane slowly rolled as instructed.

Once he finished, he put the stitching back in to the medical kit and pulled out a small glass canister. "I need you to roll up your shirt a little more so I can put this ointment on, and cover up with some padding and waterproofed tape.

"You trying to get a look at what I'm wearing underneath my top?" Ayane said teasingly.

Mason just laughed. "Fine, don't let me tape you up, and let's see how fast those stitches come undone in the bath…" Mason teased back.

Ayane chuckled as she rolled her top up a little more."You know… You have a very pretty smile. It's a shame you don't smile more often Ayane." Mason commented as he opened the bottle and both teens nearly gagged from the smell that came from the foul smelling ointment.

"Uggghhh…. What is that stuff?" Ayane gagged.

"Yeah, I know it smells bad, but it's an old Howaitorotasu remedy. It helps in speeding up healing time, and prevents scarring." Mason explained as he rubbed in the ointment that made Ayane squirm and sent shivers down her spine.

"Wow, that stuff is like ice…"

"Hehe, I know. I've had it used on me a few times myself." Mason than placed special gauze on her gash. "Now hold this in place while I wrap the tape around you."

Ayane held the gauze as instructed. Mason put a couple vertical strips on the sides, than wrapped the tape around her first from the top of the gauze, than from the bottom. He than handed her a smaller one. "Hold that on the puncture, while I affix this one to the exit wound."

Once again, Ayane did as instructed. Mason put two vertical strips of tape on the gauze on her back, than on her front. He than like the gash, wrapped the tape around her.

"There… You will be safe to take a bath without those falling off."

"Arigatou."

"No, it should be me that's saying Arigatou Ayane-chan.

"Ayane raised a brow. "Why should you be thanking me?" Ayane asked confused. "After all it was you that saved my life, not the other way around."

Mason packed up the medical kit and laughed. "It's not every day that I have a beautiful girl plummet on top of me, and give me my first kiss… Not counting family of course." He laughed as he left the room.

Mason came back with a purple and pink silken robe.

"Wait… we.. When…" Ayane stammered.

"When you crashed through my skylight, we slammed heads and when I opened my eyes, our lips were pressed together…" Mason laughed with his cheeks turning a little pink.

Ayane's cheeks turned deep red. "Oh… Gomen-nasai."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't mind being kissed by a Tenshi (angel)like you, just prefer not to be almost knocked out by our heads colliding like that…" Mason laughed.

Ayane blinked at his statement, as she knew she was pretty, but everyone was always crazy about her half-sister Kasumi. Which is just another reason she hated her sister so much.

"Here, this was my mothers. Mason said lying, as it was actually one of Kasumi's who was living with him.

She's a little taller than you, but you both have a very similar build. Strip and put that on while I'm running the bath. You can leave your clothes there and I'll throw them in the washer shortly." He than quickly turned and headed for the bathroom.

"What, you don't want to watch?" Ayane said teasingly.

Mason stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Ayane and his male adolescent mind and hormones automatically took control as he envisioned what Ayane looked like standing there completely naked. His cheeks burned red and spun around. He put his hand to his face. "Damn, a nose-bleed… figures…" Mason sighed.

"Gomen-nasai, I was just teasing you."

"I… I know. No matter how disciplined I am, I'm still a teenaged boy with hormones, and they took over for a minute there… It should be me that's apologizing." He than disappeared into the bathroom.

Mason opened up the cabinet and looked around. "Ayane-chan… Do you want it a bubble bath or normal bath?" He called out. "And don't be shy about it. I don't use the stuff, it's my mothers when she comes back here from the States."

Ayane pulled her top off carefully and looked down at herself. Her small pert B cupped breasts as she looked over her injuries and the bruises on her body and sighed. "If don't mind me asking. Is it scented and have a skin softener?"

Mason pulled out the bottle and looked at it. "Lilac scented and yes it has skin softener and conditioning in it." Mason called back out.

Ayane's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes please."

Ayane had finished undressing and put on the robe. She frowned when she smelled the faint remnants of strawberry. She than slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Ayane-chan. I have a limited selection of shampoos and soap. For shampoo, I have mine which I'm almost out of, than I have either an unscented shampoo, or a strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner mix."

Ayane's eyes narrowed at him. "Why do you have strawberry scented shampoo, and a girl's robe?" Ayane questioned skeptically.

"_Shit…" _Mason thought to himself. _"I don't want to tell her that Kasumi lives here just yet, until I can determine her true feelings towards her."_ He turned around with a smile and a chuckle. "They're my mothers…" He laughed.

Ayane felt her cheeks blush slightly. "Oh. Where is she?"

"She lives in the states, but she leaves stuff here so that when she comes, she doesn't have to pack a lot of things."

Ayane nodded in understanding. "Makes sense."

"You're what almost seventeen, why are you here by yourself?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Mason laughed.

Ayane frowned and looked down. "Gomen-nasai. I was just curious."

"Don't sweat it utsukushi (beautiful). If you really want to know. I moved out here about two years ago to study here in Japan. Even though I have family of sorts… Well, you know Clan… down in Naze. I love Kyoto." Mason explained.

"I see."

"Well, anyways, here's your pick of shampoos and soaps. Sorry, I only have unscented bar, or coconut body wash and an exfoliating scrub." Mason said as he went back to the tub and stopped the water.

Mason than turned to the window and placed his hands on the sill and looked out. "Unfortunately, I need to stay here while you wash. Just in case you accidentally reopen one of your wounds so I can address it quickly." Mason said this time his voice pronouncedly showed his nervousness about being in the bathroom with Ayane taking a bath.

Ayane blushed slightly and nodded as she saw the wisdom behind his words. She smiled slightly seeing how he was nervous. "Have you not seen a girl naked before? You seem extremely nervous." Ayane chuckled.

"Well, in movies and magazines… Not in person." Mason replied.

Ayane nodded and let the robe fall around her ankles. She than eased herself into the steaming tub. "Alright, I'm in. You can turn around now…" Ayane jested.

Mason turned and put the toilet cover down and sat down. He reached down beside him to the small magazine rack and pulled out the DoA Tournament magazine from the last fight, and began reading it.

"So, what's up with you and your sister any ways? Why do you want to kill her so badly?"

Ayane frowned. "It's not that I _want_ to… It's clan orders."

"So why do you despise her?"

"… Because she's the perfect little princess… Or, she used to be. While I'm… The scum of the Earth… If you asked anyone back home." Ayane said bitterly.

"What? How?"

Ayane sighed and turned to look at him and noticed the magazine. "Doesn't it say in there?"

Mason shook his head. "Only gives basic bios really. A few interviews, but of all the DoA magazines. You're one of the few that refused to do an interview… Come to think of it, only You, Hayate, Ryu, and Kasumi refused to do interviews…." He let his thoughts wander. "Oh, it's a ninja thing…"

Ayane nodded.

"But, Only because you saved my life will I tell you the story. Could you come around this way, so I don't kink my neck?"

Mason nodded. Let me do something first. Just relax and wash, and try not to reopen those wounds…" He chuckled.

Mason left the room and went back to the living room. He scooped up Ayane's clothes and threw them into the wash adding some additional soap and fabric softener. He frowned looking at the blood stains and the broken skylight.

Mason grabbed a folding chair and brought it to the bathroom and sat down.

Ayane stared into his Cerulean blue eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes."

Mason flushed "Arigatou. So do you Ayane-chan."

Ayane frowned. "Umm… Are you never going to tell me your name, or is it some big secret?"

Mason chuckled. "Gomen. It's Mason… Mason Storm." He introduced himself.

Ayane smiled. "I like your name… Very _gaijin_, but I like it non the less." Ayane said smiling.

"Now than… Let's see. I grew up an outcast of my village. Always being treated like shit, being called a curse and a blight. The other children of the village would throw rocks at me. Until one girl stepped up and stopped them. They all were fearful. I didn't understand why at the time. But that one girl quickly became my only friend much to the dismay of her own family. I later found out that she was the daughter of the Village Lord…." Ayane started telling the story and wrapped her arms around herself staring down into the water.

"It wasn't until years later that It was revealed that I was in fact the product of rape. Shiden, the Village Lord had an ambitious brother named Raidou. Raidou raped his wife Ayame. And I was born. Out of shame, Ayame gave me up and was given to Genra the head of the Hajin Mon to raise."

Ayane took a deep breath. "When Ayame admitted that she was indeed my mother. My anger consumed me. As did my jealousy of Kasumi who was treated like a princess, while I was still treated as dirt and scum." Ayane looked up to Mason who was listening intently. "Than when our brother Hayate was injured badly by Raidou. Kasumi ran off to seek revenge. The council had deemed her a traitor as she was supposed to be the new leader. As being named a traitor, a death mark was put upon her head. It's the duty of the Hajin Mon to carry out such assignments, which also include other ghost assignments." Ayane explained.

"Because of my anger and jealousy, I gladly volunteered to do the mission. Even though I knew from experience that Kasumi's fighting style was better than me, and I never could defeat her… The one thing I had going for me is that she's soft-hearted and won't kill. My mission was to kill her." She explained.

"Ayane-chan… Could you really go through with it? She is your sister… Half or not, you both share the same mother, have the same blood, and from what you said was the only person that treated you kindly." Mason asked.

Ayane remained quiet for a long moment. "At first… Yeah, I think I could've or would try my hardest. When I learned that she entered the first DoA Tournament, I entered myself to face her and kill her. When it was revealed that Raidou was in the tournament she fought like she had purpose and determined to not let anyone get in her way. I too wanted to kill Raidou, but I met Kasumi in the finals, and she fought like a woman possessed… She beat me pretty bad, I could barely get a hit in, and was on the defensive the entire match. In the end she faced her uncle, my biological father and killed him. I was in no condition to try to complete my mission. So I had to wait until next time." Ayane explained.

"We were able to track her a few times from there until the second tournament, but couldn't complete the mission. She did get stronger and developed a pretty impressive ki-blast that critically injured some of my best hunters. Yet, she didn't kill them. Than comes the second tournament… To find that my adoptive father Genra was turned into a monster by DoATech… I felt it my duty and responsibility to take him down. Once again I faced Kasumi in the finals before advancing to face Genra. I told her, _she won't do it again this time… that __**I**__ needed to do this._ I think she completely understood. I did beat her. To others, they thought I simply beat her. I _knew_ differently. I know how she fights. She made it look good, but she was letting me win. My emotions took control during the fight and I crippled her. I could've easily killed her when it was over and done with, but… Kasumi even went to her knees and lowered her head awaiting for the killing blow… I don't know why, but I didn't do it." Ayane said softly.

"I went on to face Genra and killed him. It wasn't until much later that we discovered that DoATech captured Kasumi in her weakened state and began cloning her. The thing about her clone… _Alpha-152_ as she's known, unlike Kasumi… Alpha is rather psychotic and wants to destroy the world."

"Than there was the vacations on Zack's Island, I could've killed Kasumi then, but I wanted the vacation, the rest and relaxation… Just leave the stress of the Ninja world behind and let myself be a teenaged girl for once. Hell, I even became Kasumi's volleyball partner…" Ayane chuckled.

"Which brings us the last tournament. We destroyed the Tri-Towers, Kasumi helped considerably, she even helped keep DoATech's mercenaries off me while I prepared my _Ninpo Hajin Shinzan. (art of the raging mountain god) _After I released my technique, we saw Helena running inside. Kasumi tried to run in to stop her, but I actually stopped her, which probably saved her life." Ayane explained. She than lifted a leg to wash it which made Mason turn red. He got up and put the chair away. He came back and sat back down to read his magazine.

"So, what would you do if you came face to face with her again?"

Ayane shrugged. "I don't know. She protected me, so I doubt I'd do anything."

"Even though you returned the favor by stopping her from running into the building?"

"My brother cares for her, as much as he keeps it hidden, he doesn't know I know. He wants the death mark repealed. He has his best friend Ryu watching over her to make sure she stays safe… He doesn't know that I know… Speaking of which." She turns to look at Mason. "When will you come clean, and tell me the truth about the robe and shampoo?"

Before Mason could respond, the front door unlocked. "I'm home, sorry I came back…." A familiar feminine voice called out but stopped. "Wh.. What Happened… **MASON-kun**, You here? You Alright."

Ayane smirked… "The truth…"

Mason hung his head. "I'll be back before she freaks out even more.

Mason walked out of the bathroom to a startled Kasumi. "Konbanwa. You're back early." Mason began nervously.

"Don't give me that… the skylight's busted and blood is all over the place… Are you hurt, is everything alright?" Kasumi asked in concern.

"Hai, I'm unharmed."

"What happened? And who's blood is that?"

But before Mason could respond. Ayane had gotten out of the tub and slipped back into Kasumi's robe. "It's mine Onee-chan." Ayane said softly walking out of the bathroom slowly.

Kasumi blinked in disbelief. "A.. Ayane!?" Kasumi shifted into a slightly defensive position by instinct. "What are you doing here?"

Ayane grinned mischievously. "Do, I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"

Mason turned to look at Ayane the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Bullshit! We go to the same school. I've known him since he transferred into our school from America, and have been living with him for the last six months… I think I would know if Mason-kun had a girlfriend." Kasumi said with a surprising snarl.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I sense in you Onee-chan?" Ayane grinned.

"If you're a couple… Prove it." Kasumi said sternly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wha.. Wait…" Mason stammered.

"And how would you want us to prove it?" Ayane asked.

Kasumi smirked. "Kiss like a loving couple."

Ayane looked deep into Mason's pools of cerulean and crept up to him. She slowly ran a hand up his strong chest. The look in her eyes was of approving. Knowing her condition, Mason lowered himself slightly and embraced Ayane in his arms. He's dreamed of this for so long and never thought this day would ever come. They kissed each other deeply. Their tongues entwined. The two teens kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity as time all around them came to a seeming halt. All there was in this moment was the two of them in a loving embrace kissing passionately as if they were the only beings in the world. Finally breaking the kiss to get their breaths.

Ayane gently placed a hand upon Mason's cheek. "Careful, you keep kissing me like that, and you'll never get rid of me…"

"Than, I guess I need to kiss you like that on a regular basis."

Ayane blinked in disbelief. She tugged him down to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for playing along." Ayane whispered.

"Ayane-chan… I've dreamt of that moment for a long time. I would do anything to make your little rouse to Kasumi a reality…" He whispered back.

Ayane blinked. "Maybe, we'll see." She whispered back with a wink.

The two turned back to Kasumi who was floored in disbelief. Kasumi's ever alert eyes noticed her robe starting to get a growing red spot at Ayane's side. "AYANE!" Kasumi yelled rushing over to her side and opened the robe not thinking. As it completely exposed Ayane to Mason who just couldn't stop staring at Ayane's heavenly body.

Ayane noticed the look in his eyes and smiled, than yelled at her sister. "NEE-SAN! What do you think your doing stripping me in front of Mason!"

"You're bleeding…"

Ayane frowned as she looked down.

"Shit… I'll go get the med…" Mason began before Kasumi waved him off.

"Don't bother. I can handle this with my medical ninpo." Kasumi made a few hand signs and her hands began glowing with a bluish-white glow. She than put her hands to both stitched areas and Ayane's wounds closed up letting the stitching come undone and attached to the gauze. Kasumi unwrapped Ayane's tape which caused a slight grimace from the pain of the tape being ripped from her body.

"There…" Kasumi than took the robe off of Ayane and rushed it to the sink to soak it before the blood started to take hold. Ayane was left there stark naked and had no choice. She ran up to Mason and embraced him just to hide her body. "Umm.. Kasumi-chan…" Mason said awkwardly.

Kasumi turned and flushed… "Oh, I'm such a baka…" She chuckled and ran to her room. Kasumi came back with an oversized shirt. One of the ones she uses as a night shirt. This one was pink, black, and purple. She handed it to Ayane who slipped it on.

"Arigatou Onee-chan."

"Now will someone please tell me what happened here?" Kasumi asked.

After the long explanation of the events leading to Ayane being in the Storm household. Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Well, since there's really only two bedrooms, I guess you're sleeping with me Imoutou." Kasumi said.

"Don't be such a baka… I'm Mason's girlfriend… I'll sleep with him…" Ayane turned to look at Mason. "That is if he doesn't want me too…"

Kasumi threw up her hands. "Whatever… I'm not your moth… mother. Do whatever you want. I just hope you don't try to kill me in the middle of the night."

Hearing the word _mother_, Mason slapped his forehead. "Shit, gotta call my mother to tell her about this…." He grabbed the phone from the couch. "I'll start cleaning up. Go with him Ayane, I know she's going to want to talk to you. She did when Mason agreed to let me stay here."

Ayane nodded and followed Mason to his bedroom. Kasumi watched and a warm smile came across her face. _"Good for you Imoutou… He's a good guy and a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it further… You deserve someone like him. You've been alone for so long, and he will remain loyal… That is if you two are truly dating which I have my reservations about…" _Kasumi thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The following morning around five, Ayane awoke to an empty bed. She felt where Mason was sleeping to find it lacked the warmth from a body indicating that he's been gone for awhile now. Ayane sat up and yawned, than rubbed her eyes looking at the clock telling her that it was actually five fifteen in the morning. She raised a brow wondering where Mason was at this hour.

She slowly got out of bed and looked down remembering she was wearing one of her sister's night shirts. Ayane left the room and saw that Kasumi's door was open. She peeked in and saw she was gone as well. Ayane entered her sister's room and rummaged through the closet and found a robe she could throw on.

Ayane went through out the house and didn't see anyone. She knew it was way to early for them to start getting ready for school. She happened to catch movement out of the corner of her eye coming from the back yard. Ayane cautiously crept to the door. She planted her back against the wall and carefully peeked outside. What she saw, was far from what she expected to see. Kasumi and Mason sparring. They both wore work out suits. Mason's was to dark to get any details, but Kasumi's was white with red trim.

Ayane stepped out on to the patio and sat down on a chair and watched the two. Now that she was closer, she saw that mason's outfit was all black with dark grey trim. Both teens' suits were soaked with sweat. Ayane knew how good Kasumi was, she was one of the best defensive fighters from the clan, and was a master at using her defensive style and turning it into a devastating offensive art. It was no wonder she was targeted by DoATech.

What had Ayane in awe, was Mason's art. He moved with fluidity, grace, speed, and power. He had Kasumi in complete defensive mode. She was unable to land any strikes, but at the same time Mason barely got any strikes past Kasumi's all out defensive mode. Through out all the tournaments, Ayane knew that when Kasumi went into her defensive mode it was damn near impossible to land any blow or grapple. She was able to counter each and every attempt… What had Ayane blinking in disbelief was how Mason kept Kasumi back peddling. Even when Kasumi used her teleport attacks, she immediately had to go into defense as Mason was already striking. To compound matters even more. Mason wore a tight blindfold.

Ayane watched in awe for lord knows how long. As soon as the sun cracked the horizon, Kasumi teleported a distance away. "It's time. Sun's rising."

Mason got out of his stance and bowed to Kasumi who returned the bow. Mason removed his blindfold and caught Ayane out of the corner of his eye. "Ohayo." Kasumi looked and greeted her sister as well. The two walked over to the table Ayane was sitting at and grabbed a bottle of water and took well deserved drinks.

"Kas… I've never seen anyone force you into full out defense like that, especially not blindfolded."

"Took me a bit to get used to, but he mixes both of his clan's fighting styles together into one style, and fights like he's a forty year practioner." Kasumi explained.

"Hope you don't mind me rummaging through your closet. "

"Nah, help yourself. I know you don't have any clothes yet. We'll go shopping after school. You can wear one of my school outfits and I will enroll you, since you are family."

"Arigato."

"Do you do this every morning?"

"Hai." Mason answered.

"Hai, we get started at four every morning except Sunday. We tend to sleep in." Kasumi said. "Took me a while before I built up to face Mason at half his capability. I'm not at the point where I can face him at his top level just yet. It's thanks to him that I've gotten much better. During school breaks we trained like this and on the weekends until I moved in after the apartment I was in went up in flames. Mason was kind enough to offer to let me stay with him."

"All this time, and you're only friends?" Ayane asked.

"Hai, we value our friendship and don't want to possibly ruin it by being anything more than friends." Mason explained.

"But, I am happy for you that you finally found someone that loves you Imouto."

Ayane looked down. "The truth is… I met him last night…"

"I know sis. He didn't have to tell me, but I saw right through the ruse. I know you were trying to make me jealous… The thing is, there's nothing to be jealous of. Besides, I can see how the two of you look at each other, and that kiss came to you both as naturally as can be. You were meant to be with each other. I can see that even with out reading your fortunes… But if you really want me to, I'll read them to confirm it." Kasumi said with a smile.

Mason let out a little sigh. "You going to come down and have morning tea with us Master Hayabusa, or you still going to act like I don't know you're up there watching?"

Ayane and Kasumi quickly went to the lawn and looked up just in time to see Ryu flip off the roof.

Kasumi immediately hugged Ryu who was like another brother to her. Ryu just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ohayo." Ryu said with a slight laugher.

Ayane walked over and bowed to Ryu. "Ohayo Master Hayabusa."

"How long have you known?"

"Come on Ryu. I know you know what two clans I descend from…"

"Fair enough." Ryu laughed.

The four walked inside and Mason poured the tea that was already steaming. Than joined the others at the kitchen table.

"How is Onee-san?" Kasumi asked.

"He's good for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Hai, The Mugen have been fighting the Kuroi Yama for a few months now. It's only been a few skirmishes here and there, but things are starting to escalate."

Hearing that, Mason immediately looked at Ayane who was just holding her cup and staring into the greenish tea.

"Tell Master Hayate that I failed my mission. I was nearly killed and would've been killed if luck didn't have me crash through Mason's skylight last night."

"I know. I had a feeling you might've needed some help. I went to find you, but by the time I did. It was all over." Ryu looked over at Mason. "You really are a credit to your clans… a real savant. I've only heard rumors of the Raijin no Ikari, and it was really impressive to watch."

"Arigato Master Ryu."

Ryu looked over at Ayane and smiled. "I told Hayate of what happened. I even stuck around and saw how Mason helped and treated you. I stayed in case any of them came back. I was even there when you came home unexpectedly Kasumi-chan… I heard that whole conversation."

Ayane blushed. "Y… You did?"

"Hai. The clan is well aware of Mason, of where he comes from and descended by. I was asked to keep an eye on him especially being that Kasumi-chan started to live with him. Seeing how he was willing to sacrifice himself for you…" He looked over at Mason. "I assume you would do the same if the Mugen sent more hunters after Kasumi… Hypothetically speaking of course as they've been held off when she moved in with you."

"Hai, I would and as you obviously saw last night, what that outcome would be. I'm already expecting more trouble with the Kuroi Yama and I really don't want trouble with the Mugen. If at all possible, I'd prefer friendly relations with the Mugen… But I did send word to the Howaitorotasu, and they're sending a cadre here in Kyoto."

Ryu nodded. "After I reported to Hayate about the incident and he asked me what I thought if hunters were sent, I told him just as you said. He nodded and accepted that. He's a little uneasy about you and Ayane, but he's also happy that you found someone that will look out for you, and apparently are getting along with Kasumi."

"We actually started to be sisters back on Zack's Island."

"Oh."

"Master Ryu… Does Lord Hayate know I'm the same age as Ayane?"

"You are?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Hai, in fact like Ayane. My birthday is next month. We're just a few days apart." Mason explained.

"I'll let him know than I'll stop by and tell you what he has to say on the matter."

"Arigato. Also tell him that he's more than welcome to come and visit. I'm sure Kasumi and Ayane would love to see him, and I'd like to meet him myself."

"I'll do that. It's starting to get late and I know you three probably want to take a shower before school, especially the two of you…" Ryu chuckled looking at Kasumi and Mason.

At that the four laughed. "If it's all right with you. I'll clean up for you while you all get ready.

"Arigato." The four answered simultaneously which once again caused the four to laugh.

The three got home about six o'clock after stopping to buy Ayane some clothes and other essentials. As they got closer to the Storm household, the three teens saw someone in white with short reddish-brown hair leaning against the wall with their arms folded across his chest and his head hanging down low. Mason cocked his head slightly and raised a brow and looked over at the girls who was on either side of him. Ayane on his left, and Kasumi on his right.

Kasumi's eyes went wide. "Nii-san…" Kasumi said softly and went running dropping her bags. Mason shook his head and stopped to pick up her shopping bags.

Kasumi came up on Hayate. "Nii-san!" She yelled out excitedly. Hayate looked up and smiled stepping away from the wall and hugged his little sister who wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Hayate laughed slightly. The other two walked up. Ayane had her hands full and handed them to Mason who gladly took them. Ayane approached and knelt down before Hayate. "Master Hayate…"

Hayate shook his head. "Rise Ayane-chan. I'm not here on official business… Rather family business." He looked over at Mason who was walking up slowly carrying the girl's boxes and bags. "Well, maybe a little official, but that will be between me and him…"

Kasumi released the hug, but Hayate kept his arms open and looked over at Ayane who smiled and walked up to Hayate hugging him. He put his hand on top of her head and smiled. Kasumi pulled out her keys and opened the door. "A little help here…" Mason said in laugh. Ayane and Kasumi turned to look and both girls blushed as they went to help with their boxes and bags.

The four entered the house and the girls placed their boxes and bags down in the living room. "I'll go start some tea." Kasumi said walking into the kitchen. Hayate looked Mason over. "So you're the one that saved Ayane's life and been harboring Kasumi?" Hayate asked.

Mason nodded. "I've been here for a little over two and a half years. Kasumi-chan was enrolled in my school, but was in disguise. With my training, I easily recognized her and took her aside and talked to her in private. At first she was alarmed and on the defensive, but we soon became good friends. In fact, she was my first friend. I still get teased about my heritage as I you can see, I really don't look like a typical Japanese kid. Six months ago Kasumi-chan lost her residency and asked me if she could live with me as I was the only one that knew her secret, and she's come to find that she can trust me." Mason began and stopped to take a drink of his tea.

"As far as Ayane goes… I'm guessing that you're here after hearing the report from Ryu-san."

Hayate nodded and took a sip of his tea. He looked over at his sisters and raised a brow at Ayane. "Wait, something's not right here… Are you alright Ayane-chan?"

"Hai, why? Do I look sick or something?"

Hayate smiled. "No, it's just you're actually smiling…" He chuckled.

"I am happy Nii-san… For the first time in years, I'm actually happy. I met someone that doesn't judge me, someone that respects me, and cares for me… Some one that makes me feel good, not to mention able time to spend with my sister now that my no longer bitter and jealous of her… I know I had no reason to be, and especially now that I know that the truth behind my birth was kept secret from her as well. I had always thought she always knew about it…" Ayane said softly.

Hayate looked over at Mason and looked long and hard at him with scrutiny. "How old are you Mason-kun?"

"Sixteen, seventeen on the fourth of next month."

Hearing that Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate blinked in wonderment. "Really?" Ayane asked.

Mason turned and looked over at his purpled haired Female Tengu and smiled. "Hai, I was born one day before you…" He chuckled.

"To be truthful…" Hayate began looking at the three ninja teens. "I'm a little uncomfortable with this situation. Born and raised in the ninja traditions aside… Two teenaged girls living under the same roof as a teenaged boy… It'll be just a matter of time before hormones go out of control."

"Nii-san…" Kasumi interjected. Hayate looked over at her. "I've been living with Mason-kun for six months. Yes it took a little adjustment. There's been a couple times he's walked in on me in the bathroom, and I him. We both blushed on those times, but we're over it. He could easily overpower me as I've learned in our sparring matches of which I'm sure Ryu-san has told you about. Mason-kun is nothing but respectful. He won't do anything with out approval."

"I concur Nii-san." Ayane butted in. "Last night I slept with Mason-kun, but we didn't _sleep_ together. He was very respectful of me, It was my choice to sleep with him. Even though I know that he's had this huge crush on me that I discovered when I spoke with his mother on the phone. He protected me against the Kuroi Yama hunter nin that were after me. I'd be dead right now or worse right now if not for Mason-kun. He stood up against them putting his own life on the line for me… a perfect stranger. Than he bound my wounds and gave me a hot bath. Granted he stayed in the bathroom incase I reinsured my wounds. He primarily read a magazine and we talked… It was the first time someone really _talked_ with me. He never tried to take a peek at me. I even teased him when he was binding my wounds…" Ayane chuckled.

"Wait a minute… You slept together? And just what were you two wearing?" Hayate questioned.

"Well, I wore Onee-chan's night shirt, and no I didn't have anything on under it. Mason-kun wore baggy sleeping shorts. Why?"

"Forgive me for asking this Mason-kun, but are you gay? I mean you helped Ayane-chan bathe, you slept with her and you didn't try to get a peek or slip a feel? Not to mention, have been living with Kasumi-chan for six months and have seen each other naked. I know how beautiful my sisters are, so I had to ask…"

Mason had a look of shock. "No. I was raised to be respectful. I won't do anything with out mutual consent. You're right…" Mason looked at both girls and smiled. "There's no doubt that they are both very beautiful. As you know Kasumi and I have seen each other naked, and I will admit. She has a very gorgeous body. Also, thanks to Kasumi not thinking as we all know how she can act with out thinking…" Mason chuckled, which caused Kasumi to blush. "Ayane reopened her stitching, and Kasumi ripped open the robe exposing Ayane before me. So, I've seen both of your sisters naked, and they both have incredible bodies… But I reiterate… I would never do anything with out consent. Yes, I know I'm one of the luckiest kids around to be living in a house with two of if not _the_ most beautiful girls in the world… Hayate-san. I value my friendship with Kasumi very much as she's my first friend when I moved here to Japan. I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize that friendship. As a guy, would I want to do anything with her? Of course I would, but I won't. As a person. As far as Ayane-chan goes. I will be honest. I've had a crush on her and probably do love her. I say _probably_, because I'm still young and don't really know what it means to love someone outside of family…."

As Kasumi was sitting on Mason's left, and Ayane was sitting on Mason's right. Mason put an arm around both girls. He than looked at each one and smiled before returning his gaze to Hayate. "I will tell you this Hayate-san… "Feel sorry for anyone, and I mean **anyone** that tries to hurt anyone of them. For I will show no mercy."

Hayate watched as Mason wrapped his arms around his sister and Ayane laid her head against Mason. He listened to what Mason had to say and nodded quietly drinking some of his tea.

"Lord Hayate… I would prefer to be on friendly terms with the Mugen Tenshin. Especially now that I made enemies out of the Kuroi Yama. But, like I said… I know that your clan still is calling for Kasumi's head, and I swear I will protect her to the bitter end. The Howaitorotasu know I'm here, and they're sending a small cadre of ninja to the area due to the Kuroi Yama problem. Like the Mugen, the Howaitorotasu are enemies of the Kuroi Yama as well. So, if any action was taken against me. You of all people should know what will happen. Like I said, I'd prefer to be friends with the Mugen. Especially because I care about these two girls enough to risk my own life to keep them safe."

Hayate sits back in his chair and thinks about what was said. "Ok, I think I've gauged what type of person my sisters are living with. With them under your protection, I can have Ryu go on to other matters as he won't need to keep an eye on Kasumi. You're right on what would happen. It would cause a conflict between our two clans. Being that we're already in a conflict with the Kuroi Yama, we can't afford to be in a conflict with the Howaitorotasu as well. I'll bring this up in the next council meeting. I'll send word to you on the results." Hayate finishes his tea and stands up. Mason stands up as well.

"Let me walk you out Hayate-san."

Hayate nods and the sisters each give him a hug.

Hayate and Mason walk outside and Mason shuts the door behind them.

"I'm entrusting their well being in your hands. Ayane is very smitten with you, just don't go breaking her heart or there will be no place safe for you to run from my wrath… We understood?"

Mason just nodded. "You won't have to worry about that. Yes I know arguments will arise from time to time, but that's just natural. I care deeply for both of them and as I said earlier, I would die before I let anything happen to them."

"Good to hear it. I wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later we called each other brother…" Hayate chuckled.

Mason blushed slightly. "True, but I don't see that happening until at least we're both out of school. But truthfully… You know what's a scary thought Hayate-san?"

"Hmm?" Hayate said.

"Well, as we know about Ayane's powerful electrical attacks, and I'm sure Ryu-san told you about mine…"

Hayate nodded. "Hai, that would be deadly. And imagine both you and Ayane using your attacks in unison…" Hayate chuckled.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that…" They both chuckled.

"By the way… I don't know if you'd want to stick around the city for too long."

"Why's that Mason-kun?"

"There's a big International Martial Arts Expedition going on, and Hitomi is one of the competitors. I know about your history with her, so wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks, but I'm aware of it and I'm actually going to meet her later. Although I think she wants our relationship to be more. I'm like you looking at her the way you do with Kasumi. I think of her as another sister… But who knows…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She is pretty, not in the same league as your sisters about she is pretty none the less…"

"Speaking of which… I'm curious. You've seen all the tournaments right?"

"Hai, front row for each one."

"Anyone else from the tournaments… Man to man, that you think is in the same _league_ as you put it."

"The honest truth?"

"Hai, don't worry. I'm just curious."

"There's one I would definitely rank right up with them, and another that falls just shy."

"Oh, and who are they?"

"The one on par would be Kokoro."

"Yeah, she is beautiful."

"And the one that falls just shy, I'd say would be Christie."

Hayate winced at that. "Yeah, She's definitely beautiful, but she's as deadly and dangerous as she is beautiful."

"I think she has beautiful eyes, I like the white hair, and the British accent is just sexy…" Mason laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that."

At that the two bowed to each other and gave a firm handshake. "Sayonara Mason-san."

Mason than walked back inside.

"Well, you two were out there for a while." Kasumi chuckled.

"Hai, we had a man to man talk."

"About?" Ayane asked.

"First it was brotherly concern, than we just talked briefly about guy stuff. I also warned him about that International Martial Arts Expedition and that Hitomi-chan was competing. Apparently he already knew and already had plans to meet up with her."

"I doubt they'll actually _hook-up_." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, he looks at her the way you look at Kasumi." Ayane added.

The three teens laughed. The girls took their bags and boxes and went to their rooms. Well, in Ayane's case her and Mason's room. Mason cleaned up the kitchen from the tea.

After cleaning up, Mason went into the bedroom and went to one of his drawers pulling out a black and silver knee length pair of trunks. Ayane didn't notice as she was busy organizing her knew clothes. Until she happened to look behind her and saw Mason naked pulling the trunks up. She couldn't help but stare at the length of his manhood and got real flushed. She quickly turned around and went back to putting her clothes away.

Ayane looked at her swim suits, and pulled out a purple criss-cross suit that left nearly nothing to the imagination. She stripped out of her school uniform forgetting Mason was still in the room. She was about to pull her panties down when it hit her. Ayane turned and before she could say anything. Mason was already walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Mason stopped by Kasumi's room and knocked once. "I'll be out in the hot tub if you need me for anything."

"Hai, have fun."

Mason than walked outside and eased himself into the hot tub and turned on the Jacuzzi jets.

Kasumi walked in on Ayane who was completely naked. She was just stepping into her new suit. Kasumi blushed. Ayane looked up and smiled. "What, we're both girls… Don't tell me you haven't seen a girl naked before…" Ayane laughed teasingly.

"Of course I have. In the school showers, and Zack's Island when me and Ko…" Kasumi stopped herself and blushed deeply.

"Ko? Kokoro? You mean you and Kokoro did…"

Kasumi turned even deeper red. "Not exactly…"

"Than why are you blushing so deeply…" Ayane laughed.

"…It wasn't just the two of us…" Kasumi admitted in a meekish voice.

Ayane's jaw hit the floor. "What!?" She gasped. "Who else?"

"You wouldn't believe me, so not important." Kasumi began to leave, but Ayane grabbed her by the wrist and flipped Kasumi onto the bed. Kasumi let out a surprised _yelp_. Ayane jumped on the bed pinning her older sister down not caring that she was still practically naked.

"I won't let you up until you spill it…" Ayane said teasingly with a vulpine grin.

"Get off me Ayane…" Kasumi tried to squirm and struggle.

"Na ah… Not till you spill it…"

"What if Mason-kun comes back in and sees us like this. Your ass is facing the door, and your naked…"

"Please… He just went to soak in the hot tub… You know him better than me, but would he be back so soon?"

Kasumi frowned. "No… the shortest time I've seen him in it was fifteen minutes."

"So spill it, or I won't let you up. I might decide to strip you and throw you in the hot tub naked if you don't spill it…" Ayane said slyly.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me…"

Kasumi sighed. "Fine… It was me, Kokoro, Hitomi, and Christie. We all got drunk in the casino. We wound up playing truth or dare. I don't remember who said dare, but I vividly remember Christie issuing the dare as a foursome… I don't remember much but we woke up in Kokoro's room all four of us as naked as can be, and we were all entwined."

Ayane laughed hard. "I have to find Zack… You know he has cameras in the rooms…" Ayane laughed even harder.

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I can…"

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Simple… You didn't invite me." Ayane pouted.

"Of course not, I had to carry you to your room. You passed out on one bottle of sake.. You little light weight…" Kasumi laughed.

"Fine, you win this time." Ayane got up and off her sister and put her suit on.

"You bought that to tease him, didn't you?"

"Nope, easy to get out of. One pull and the whole thing falls to my ankles." Ayane said with a vulpine smirk.

Kasumi threw her arms up and shook her head. Ayane, you're incorrigible…"

The sisters laughed. "Let me get my suit on and I'll join you guys."

"Onee-chan… You really don't have any romantic feelings towards Mason-kun?"

Kasumi looked over at Ayane and smiled. "No, I care for him like he was a brother. Like he said earlier we're close friends and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship. But, I am happy that it seems he really cares for you. Even though you just met, I can see it. Even when I said to prove that he was your boyfriend. There was no hesitation in that kiss from either of you. It's like you were meant to be together…"

Kasumi than grabbed Ayane's hand and turned it around so she could see her palm. She began tracing the lines in Ayane's palm. A warm smile came across her lips.

"What? What do you see Onee-chan?" Ayane asked.

"You sure you want to know, or want to wait and let it be a surprise?"

"Onee-chan… Have you ever known me to be patient?"

Kasumi and Ayane laughed.

"True… I only read your love line. Let me do a full tarot reading on you later."

"Maybe. Hurry up and get changed and meet us in the hot tub." Ayane said walking out.

Kasumi shook her head and walked into her room. She got undressed and pulled out her white with red trim one-piece that looked reminiscent of her white with red trim kunoichi outfit.

Ayane in the mean time quietly walked outside. She quietly circled the hot tub that was built for ten and jumped in splashing Mason in the process. Mason sat up quickly in shock. His eyes transfixed on Ayane in her very skimpy outfit. His mouth dropped open as his eyes went over every curve of her body.

Ayane smiled. "Like what you see?" Ayane asked seductively.

Mason just nodded slowly.

Ayane walked up to him and gently pushed him back in his seat. She climbed on top of him straddling him with a knee on either side of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared deeply into his cerulean pools.

Mason himself got lost in Ayane's own ruby hued orbs. He moistened his lips and placed his hands on her hips. "So this is why you didn't want me to come in when you bought the swimsuit."

Ayane just nodded with a smile. "This suit is just for here, I'm not going to wear it elsewhere. Tried to get Onee-chan to get one, but she's just to conservative. You'll see when she comes out in her new suit." Ayane chuckled. She than lowered herself and gently pressed her lips to his. The two teens closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Ayane pulled away. "Mmmm… That was nice. If you keep kissing me like that, you'll never get rid of me…" Ayane said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, like he'd want to get rid of you Imouto." Kasumi said walking out on the patio deck.

Mason turned his head. "I see what you mean…"

Kasumi raised a finely trimmed auburn brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ayane explained that she tried to get you to buy a suit like hers, but you're way to conservative for that."

"Oh." Kasumi said with a mild blush. "Actually, I never pictured Ayane wearing a suit like that. I knew she was more free-spirited than I am, but that's the kind of suit Christie always wore back on Zack's Island."

"I wanted one, but the prick never got one in my size…" Ayane pouted.

"Well, in his defense… That style of suit is technically designed for someone with a body like hers, Tina's, or Helena…" Kasumi chuckled stepping into the hot tub and sitting down on the opposite side.

"I suppose. It did take me twenty different stores to find this one, and it was the last one."

"Yeah, almost had a scuffle with another girl over it."

"Yeah, until someone recognized me and blurted out who I was. Than she released the suit rather quickly."

At that the three teens laughed. Ayane repositioned herself so that she was sitting on mason's lap and leaned back resting her back on his chest. Mason wrapped his arms around Ayane's mid-section and kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"Like I said… Like he'd ever want to get rid of you…" Kasumi chuckled.

"Oh hush… I was kidding."

"I know, and I was just teasing.

"Well, with your hair as short as it is. It's hard to disguise who you are, but you were able to pull off that you're just an avid admirer of… Well, you…" Mason chuckled.

"Yeah, went with out a hitch. And luckily I was put in the same class as both of you and my desk was right next to yours…" Ayane chuckled.

"Yeah, you on one side of him and me on the other… Did you see how envious the other boys were?" Kasumi laughed.

"Anyways…" Mason said trying to change the subject. "Since our birthdays are just a couple weeks away… Is their anything special you want for yours?"

Ayane grinned fiendishly at Kasumi. As she was sitting in Mason's lap, he couldn't see the look. "Why do I have a feeling he's not going to like what you have on your mind… Than again, he might…" Kasumi chuckled nervously.

"Oh, nothing to extravagant…" Ayane feigned like she was stretching holding her arms out in front of her and staring at her hand.

Kasumi slapped her hand on her face with a classic face palm. "Oh… Here we go…." Kasumi mumbled.

"Oh hush you…" Ayane said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Alright, I maybe a lot of things, but unfortunately a mind reader is not one of them…" Mason chuckled.

The sisters laughed. "Be glad you aren't…" Kasumi mused.

Ayane pointed to her ring finger. All I want is something that fits right here… I'm thinking white gold set with a diamond with a bunch of sapphires in the shape of a butterfly…."

"Yep, It's as I suspected…" Kasumi said jokingly with a light laugh.

Mason was speechless for a long minute, which caused Ayane to turn to look at him.

Mason's eyes were still focused on Ayane's hand and looked like he was lost in thought.

"Umm… Hello… Earth to Mason…" Ayane laughed.

Mason blinked. "So… Is this your way of saying you want to get married?"

"No… Yes, I mean… No, not right away, but yes. At least not till we're out of school anyways. I know that there's cases where a couple have been engaged for several years before they actually tied the knot." Ayane stammered over her words and blushed. She turned back around and looked down into the water. "It's ok if you don't want to… I know it's a bit soon." Ayane said softly.

"Ayane-chan…" Mason said softly. "Hey, look at me."

Ayane turned her head to look at him. "Remember before he left, I had a talk with your brother?"

Ayane nodded. Kasumi leaned in closer as she just got curious.

"Among some of the things that were talked about. Hayate-san said and I quote… _I wouldn't doubt it if sooner or later we called each other brother… _I agreed with him, and said that I doubt it would happen till at least after we were out of school…"

"So, that's why you were silent? Thinking back on that conversation with Nii-san?" Kasumi asked.

Mason just nodded with a smile. He looked deep into Ayane's eyes. "I'd be honored to marry you Ayane-chan. Mason said with a warm smile.

Just than the house phone rang. "I'll get it." Kasumi said getting out of the hot tub. Mason turned slightly to watch curious as to who was calling.

"Konichiwa." Kasumi answered.

"Oh, Konichiwa Storm-san."

"Kasumi-chan, didn't I tell you to call me Asami." Mason's mother replied.

"Gommensai Asami-san." Kasumi responded walking back outside with the cordless phone.

"So, how's school going?"

"It's going good. Mason-kun and myself are among the top in class."

"That's good itoshi. (dear) And the household?"

"Good, a little drafty until the skylight gets fixed."

"Well, that'll be done tomorrow I hope. I told them the time you usually get home from school, so please the two of… Gommensai. The three of you go straight home to wait on them to fix it."

"Hai, Asami-san. You want to talk to Mason-kun?"

"Shite kudasai."

Kasumi handed the phone to Mason. "Arigato."

Kasumi smiled and stepped back in the hot tub.

"Konban wa Okaasan." (mother)

"Mason itoshi, I told you to speak English with me. I don't want you to go and forget how to speak and go full Japanese on me…" Mason's mother laughed.

"Sorry mother, but I think that might be happening anyways."

"What do you mean."

"I…" He stopped and looked lovingly at Ayane who just raised a brow.

"I fell in love with a girl."

Ayane smiled.

"Oh? And how does she feel about you?"

"She loves me also."

"Does she know of your heritage?"

"Of course she does. It's Ayane…" Mason chuckled.

"Oh, I should've guessed. She sounds nice from what little I talked to her. I can't wait to actually meet her. I'll be there for your birthday."

"You mean our birthday." Mason chuckled.

"What do you mean honey?"

"I thought you were going to read up on her?"

"Sorry. I got busy."

"It's rather funny and ironic… Ayane's birthday is the day after mine." Mason laughed.

"Yeah, that is funny. So, does she sleep with Kasumi or one of the other bedrooms?"

Mason sighed.

"I don't think I like the sound of that sigh."

"We sleep together mother."

Hearing that Ayane blushed slightly. Than grabbed the phone from Mason.

"Asami-san… I sorry, My English not very good. It my weak subject."

"That's fine dear. The more you use it, the better you will get. I'll have Mason and your sister make the household an English only household until you get better at it."

Ayane frowned. "Have to?"

"Yes, if you want to one day be my daughter-in-law. I expect good English."

Ayane let out a heavy sigh. "Very well. But back to why me take phone…"

"It's Back to why _I took _the phone." Asami corrected.

Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me little girl…"

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "H..How you know?"

Ayane heard a chuckle. "I'm a mother, remember."

"Hai…"

"Anyways. It my choice to sleep with Mason-ku… With Mason."

"Very good dear."

"Even though I slept in Kasumi's nightshirts, and nothing under it. He behave himself and not try anything…" Ayane feigned a scowl at Mason who just smiled back.

"I think I'm break him of that."

"I raised him to be a gentleman and respect women. He wouldn't consider doing something unless it was mutual." Asami replied.

Ayane looked over at Mason. "Oh, he only do something if it's mutual?" A fiendish grin crept across her face.

"Umm… Ayane… I don't want any grandkids just yet. It'll make me feel to old. I'm only thirty-five…" Ayami laughed.

"If we had one or two, you'd be fifty-two when he or she our age…" Ayane rebutted.

Mason rubbed the back of his neck and looked bewildered.

"Honey, you just met my son last night…"

"Ayami, you hear of love at first sight?"

"Of course I have. That's the way when I first met his father…" There was a slight pause. "Oh… And does Mason feel that way about you?"

Ayane smiled. "Hai… I mean yes, he said he be honor be my husband… But, he say he wouldn't consider marry until we out of school."

"That's my son… Education first. So, who popped the question?"

"It more hinted at. He asked me what I want my birthday, and I hinted at an engagement ring. A very specifically designed one, but he understood right away."

"I see… Well, I'll be there in a couple of weeks."

"I can't wait to meet you."

"Likewise sweetie. I have to go, but can you relay something to him for me?"

"Ayami. I sit in his lap, do you want me to just hand him the phone?"

"Oh, in that case…"

Ayane handed the phone back to Mason, but not before giving him a quick kiss.

Kasumi shook her head. "We really need to help you with your English Imou…" Kasumi stopped herself and thought for a minute. "Sis. I'll try to remember to use English as much as possible around the house."

Ayane nodded.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I almost forgot. I ran into a friend of Kasumi's out here. We had a long and pleasant talk. She was easily recognizable… Well for me anyways." Asami said.

"Oh? Anyone I might know?"

"Yes dear. She's fought in every DoA Tournament, was a professional wrestler, and a model."

"Ahh… That would be Tina."

"Yep. I told her if she's ever in Japan and in Kyoto that she's free to stay there. I think of Kasumi as a daughter, so any friend of hers…"

"I'll be sure to tell her, and I think she'd be happy to know you feel that way. Besides…" Mason turned to look at Kasumi. "I look at her as a sister. And she's said a few times that she thinks of me as another brother."

Kasumi smiled.

"Alright, well I have to run. Just wanted to call and check up on things."

"You know you don't have to call every day."

"I know, can't help if I miss my baby boy… And from what I'm gathering, you're going to stay in Japan after school?"

"Yeah. I fell in love with it out here."

"I thought you might. Want me to start packing your things and have them shipped out to you?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well I have to run. Love you."

"Love you to mom."

Mason looked over at Kasumi and motioned her with the phone.

Kasumi gladly took it and brought it inside.

"So, what was that about Tina?" Kasumi asked stepping back in the hot tub.

"She ran into her and recognized her even though she was incognito. They had a long and friendly chat. Well, you know my mother… She considers you her own daughter, thus any friend of yours… She told Tina that if she's ever in Kyoto, that she's more than welcome to stay here instead of some hotel."

Kasumi smiled.

"Oh great… She better not try and hustle in on you…" Ayane pouted.

"Don't worry sis. I'll call her later and have a talk with her."

"Well, you better… I don't want to beat her ass…" Ayane stopped and thought about what she had just said. "Than again, that could be fun…"

The three laughed.

"Alright, enough of the Japanese. "Asami want us to only speak English until your English improves."

Ayane just sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

Over the last five days, things have been status quo in the Storm household. Ayane has been waking up early enough to join Kasumi and Mason in the early morning for sparring. Unlike Kasumi, Ayane has actually been able to land a few blows on Mason. Since Kasumi fine tuned her fighting style into a defensive style, it's a bit tougher whereas Ayane's style is more offensive.

During their free time after the ninja teens have finished their collective home works, Kasumi and Mason concentrated their time and effort to help Ayane with her English. It's been a struggle, but Ayane has vastly improved her English and has been very appreciative. Especially being that she was tired of getting poor grades in English class.

The doorbell rang and Mason went to get the door. When he opened it, he was awestruck at the sight before him. There standing before him was a blonde buxom beauty wearing a white cowboy hat, brown western style vest complete with leather fringes hanging about. Underneath the vest was an American Flag print sports bra. She wore tight fitting boot cut Blue jeans, with black leather chaps on top of them, and a pair of black cowboy boots. On the ground on either side of her were two suitcases.

"Well, howdy suga'… Ya, must be Mason." The woman said in a very thick Texan accent.

"TINA!" Kasumi yelled running over pushing poor Mason aside and gave her friend the famous Tina Armstrong a big hug.

Tina laughed hugging her friend. Mason just shook his head and chuckled. Ayane just walked over and punched Mason in the arm who was staring at Tina. "Hey… Did you forget about me?" Ayane pouted.

Mason rubbed his arm and looked at Ayane and smiled. "How could I forget about you? I'm just awe struck. I've never actually seen her face to face… Well, not officially. I'll tell you about it later." Mason said.

"Uh huh…" Ayane said skeptically with her arms folded across her chest.

Mason pulled Ayane in to a hug. "Hey, I love you, but I'm still a teenaged guy… I may look, but you are the only girl I want." Mason said kissing Ayane.

"I better be…"

Kasumi looked over her shoulder and giggled. "Come on in Tina." Kasumi said to her friend.

Tina walked in, and Mason stepped outside and picked up Tina's luggage. Mason took the suitcases up to one of the guest rooms upstairs and came back down. "I set you up in the first room on the right Tina."

"Thanks darlin'." Tina said in that thick Texan accent.

When Mason came into the living room, Tina was staring at him.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not that, I just can't help think I know you from somewhere."

Mason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He than looked over at Ayane. "Well, I guess I did say I would tell you about it later…" Mason chuckled nervously.

Mason looked back at Tina. "Well, we sort of met three years ago when I was fourteen."

"Sorta?" Tina asked confused.

Mason blushed. "Los Angelas Sports Coliseum… It was you versus your bitter rival The Fallen Angel in a no disqualification, pins count anywhere match. She gave you a bad beat down. Towards the end of the match you got thrown over the guard rail on top of a young fan. She jumped over and tore your top off and wrapped it around your throat pulling up and keeping her foot on your back. That fan's face got smothered in your chest. When you finally passed out. He passed out from lack of air… That fan was me…" Mason said recollecting the event.

Tina blushed fiercely and was surprisingly at a lack of words. "Well… Can't say there's been other fans that had my bare breasts shoved in their face, and was able to touch them as you struggled to get free…." Tina chuckled nervously.

Kasumi and Ayane couldn't help but laugh. Mason and Tina looked at each other nervously and slowly joined in the laughter.

"So, what happened after the match?" Ayane asked.

"I don't know much as I was passed out. I remember awakening backstage. With the EMTs administrating oxygen to me. The girls and some of the guys were hanging around to make sure I was alright. Including The Fallen Angel, Tina, and believe it or not Bass. That's when I knew that a lot of stuff was fake as Fallen Angel was very apologetic to me. Kevin Anderson the owner and CEO was there and gave me backstage passes to every event in the LA area including the Pay per View that was a few months later. To be honest, it was kind of cool hanging out with all the wrestlers. I even considered becoming one after I completed school." Mason explained.

"I was surprised daddy didn't tear your head off lil' darlin' for grabbing my exposed breasts, but I guess he understood you just tried to get away."

"Actually He pulled me aside and we talked about it. He was highly pissed, but than when I explained the situation and how I would never do something like that, he understood."

Tina nodded. "Sounds like daddy…" She chuckled.

-Los Angeles-

A big burly biker looking man, the well known professional wrestler Bass Armstrong at his favorite _watering hole_.

"_ACHOOOO…" _The powerful wrestler let out a thunderous sneeze. "Damn, someone's talking about me…" Bass grumbled.

"Anyways, that's all the past… I don't want to look at the past…" Mason smiled and pulled Ayane in and gave her a warm kiss. When he broke the kiss, he stared deep into Ayane's ruby hued eyes and smiled with that _heart-melting_ smile of his. "I want to look to the future."

Ayane blushed deeply.

Tina tilted her head and raised a brow.

"Come Tina, let's get you all settled in your room and I'll explain the whole thing to you." Kasumi giggled.

Mason and Ayane didn't even notice them leave. They were lost in each other's eyes, and hand in hand.

"I know it sounds corny, but… I think… NO, I know I would be lost with out you… Ever since our chanced meeting, that impromptu kiss… Everything… You are constantly on my mind. I… I love you Ayane…. I mean with every fiber of my being."

"I know.. I can see it in your eyes… I feel the same way. I've been alone for so long, always feeling like the outsider, always treated like garbage… Well, except for Kasumi when we were kids…"

Ayane wrapped her arms around Mason and buried her face in his chest. Mason wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Hayate was pacing back and forth in the house. It finally drove Shiden crazy.

"Will you stop, your making me crazy with all that pacing… Besides you'll wear a hole in the floor…" Shiden chuckled.

"Gommensai chichui. (a formal & traditional way to say father) I'm just concerned."

"What is it musuko?" (son)

"It's that Storm boy… Came to find out that Kasumi-chan has been living with him for the last six months, and now Ayane-chan has taken up to live with them as well… To compound matters even worse. He told me that he would protect both girls with his life."

"What's so bad with that?"

"He's quite literally one day older than Ayane. He's a teenaged boy living alone with two teenaged girls."

"They're Mugen, they can handle themselves."

"Not against him I'm afraid…" Ryu interjected as he walked into the room.

Shiden raised a brow as Ryu walked in.

"Oh, and why's that Ryu-san?"

"The boy hails from strong clan ancestry. On his father's side I think, I could be mistaken, but I think he's the last descendant of the Tengoku no mon. To make matters worse, He's a savant. He knows all the secrets of that clan. On his mother's side, his family is part of the Howaitorotasu. I watched him spar with Kasumi-chan. She was in her complete defensive mode, and all she could do is stave off his attacks. Not to mention, he killed five Kuroi Yama hunters that were after Ayane-chan…"

Hayate looked at Ryu and nodded telling him to continue.

"Shiden-sama… That boy has mastered the Raijin no Ikari." Ryu explained.

Shiden walked to a chair and sat down.

"From what I observed, He melded the two clan's fighting style as well as from what it looked like some Mugen techniques, and various other techniques into his own unique style."

"This is troubling indeed."

"Chichui… Ayane stayed for two reasons… After the assault on the DoATech tri-towers, Ayane's hostility towards Kasumi diminished. She said that she wanted to try and be sisters. The other reason…" Hayate began pacing once again. "The other reason, is I think the Arashi (storm) boy and Ayane-chan have strong emotional feelings towards one another."

"I see… So, the reason for your unrest is that with the death mark still on Kasumi's head. With the boy willing to protect her with his life, if we sent hunters…"

"Exactly. We're already fighting the Kuroi Yama, do we want to bring the Howaitorotasu in on the fight making us have to fight a two-sided battle?"

"If I may…" Ryu interrupted.

Shiden looked over at Ryu and nodded. "I always value your insight.

"Just hear me out on this… Especially you Hayate-san, and think long and hard about what I have to say."

Shiden and Hayate looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like you're going to suggest something that I really don't want to hear my old friend."

Ryu chuckled. "You know me good my friend. That's exactly what I'm going to suggest. I know that the two of you want this death mark off of Kasumi-chan, but are both powerless to do anything about it. That's why you've had me watching out for her and protecting her as I'm not of the Mugen."

Hayate and Shiden both nodded.

"Now hear me out, and keep your cool. You're not going to like this, but think of the possible long-term benefits… If there truly is something between them, let it blossom. Let them fall in love and even wed…" Ryu could see the anger rising in his friend and held out his hands to calm him down.

"Easy Hayate, let him finish." Shiden said calmly.

"The Tengoku no mon is no more, but the Howaitorotasu is still very strong for a clan of their size. The boy is of the Howaitorotasu, if he was to marry someone from the Mugen Tenshin. It would unite the two clans. Not to mention from my sources, the Howaitorotasu has had a long standing feud with the Kuroi Yama…"

Shiden rubbed his chin as he thought about Ryu's words.

"Hayate… You met with this Arashi kid. What was your feelings? Leave your brotherly instincts out of it as well."

Hayate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well… Unless Ayane lied to me, and we all know that wouldn't happen… He's very honorable. She said that they sleep in the same bed, and don't wear much. But, he hasn't made a move on her. If you ask me, I think I caught a hint of disappointment from her."

At that the three laughed.

Once Hayate recollected himself, he started once again. "I could see in the kid a strong sense of person, he's more mature than most kids his age. He definitely has strong willpower."

"That's a given…" Ryu interjected. "He could've easily taken advantage of Ayane-chan in her condition, but he was very respectful of her."

"Hai, when she talked about her bathing, he never tried to sneak a peek. That he kept his face buried in a magazine."

Shiden raised a brow. "Why was he in the bathroom with her while she was taking a bath?"

"Apparently it was out of necessity. He claimed it was in case during her bath she ripped open her stitches." Hayate explained.

"And how does Kasumi fit into this?"

"It seems when he moved to Japan to study, he enrolled in the same school that she goes to. Even though she carefully disguises herself in school. From what was said, is that he saw through her disguise. They became friends, and now think of each other as siblings. He… They both said that they value their relationship and don't want to do anything that could ruin it. Suffice to say, I don't think we have to worry about them sleeping together…"

Shiden sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest and thought long and hard about everything.

Ayame walked in quietly. Hayate caught her in the corner of his eye and bowed slightly. "Konban wa Okaasan."

Ayame smiled at her son and returned the bow. "She's my daughter, shouldn't I have a say in the matter?"

Shiden turned to look at his wife. "Ayame… You're a mother and very paternal. You would think of her before what's right for the clan."

"Like how you and the rest of the elder council thought having _OUR_ daughter killed. Only because she wanted to seek vengeance for what _YOUR_ brother did?" Ayame chastised her husband.

"I miss my daughter. I want Kasumi back home. The way I see it, she got her vengeance not only for badly hurting our son, but for what once again _YOUR_ brother did to me…"

"Now wait here…"

"NO! I will not. I have stayed silent and out of clan matters for a long time… Not this time, not when it affects me as well. Yes, I'm a mother. But _Kami wa Chickasha _(god damn it) Kasumi is your daughter and what have you done to protect her? I was forced to abandon Ayane and give her up, she's still my daughter. I'm glad to see that she wants to be sisters with Kasumi after so much bitterness and hatred towards her…"

Hayate took a step closer to try and calm his mother down, but she turned and pointed at him. "Don't even think it… You're no better than your father. You are now the head of the clan. Yes you have to listen to the elder council, but I bet there's a few things they didn't tell you… Are you aware that the Clan Lord has a limited number of times a year that he or she whatever the case may be can veto any decisions the council makes? No, you didn't… I can tell by the look on your face… I'm guessing that you're ignorant about the Clan Lord's ability to over turn any previous decisions made by the council… That particular thing is limited to one a year. As far as Ayane and this boy is concerned… I say let them wed. It can unite us with the Howaitorotasu. That is good for the clan. With us to the North of the Kuroi Yama, and the Howaitorotasu to their south. We both have our problems with them, but if we're united we can put a squeeze on them." Ayame yelled at both her son and husband than stormed out.

Hayate was left dumbstruck and blinked in shock. He's never heard his mother go on the warpath like that. He than looked over at his father. "Is it true?"

"Is what tr…"

"Don't be a baka…"

"Hey, don't you dare talk to me like that… I'm your father!"

"And I'm the Clan Lord who was left in the dark about some of my options."

Hayate rebutted.

Shiden took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The council demanded I not say anything." Shiden admitted.

"Anything else That I haven't been told?"

Shiden sighed heavily. "Once every three years, the Clan Lord can make a ruling that the council has no say over?"

"…Anything? No matter what?"

"Hai. Why?"

"You're on the council, go there. I'll be there shortly."

Shiden slowly got up and left for the council building.

"Ryu, you're coming too. "Okaasan, come with me to the council hall. I think you will want to hear this. Just found out I can make one unchallenged ruling once every three years."

Ayame walked out and out the door with out looking at her son or Ryu. She was in an extremely bad mood.

Hayate sighed.

"What do you have planned?"

Hayate turned and gave a smug grin to his long time friend. "I'm going to shake the foundation of the clan… Things will never be the same again."

_Mugen Tenshin Council Hall_

Hayate took his seat and looked around to make sure all the elder council members were assembled. He than looked at Ryu than his mother and smiled. "Arigato."

Ayame raised a brow. "For?"

"Waking me up."

"What's this all about Lord Hayate? Council isn't in session until…"

"**Hiraku jigoku o shattodaun!"** (shut the hell up) Hayate boomed. The entire room got real quiet. With Hayate's vocalization. Hayate stood up and slammed his hands palms down on the table in front of him. He stared into the faces of the council with disgust.

"I have just learned that this council has deemed it proper to hide some of my Lordly powers from me, effectively limiting my power. Now that I'm fully aware of what I can do as clan lord… First thing. Once a year I have the power to over turn any previous ruling…"

The council started murmuring amongst themselves.

"**QUIET!"** Hayate boomed yet again. The entire council swallowed hard.

"Secondly, I learned that once every three years I can make an unchallenged decision no matter what that decision is… If anyone can dispute these, let them speak now."

"It's not that we were keeping you in the dark Lord Hayate…." One of the elders got up and said nervously.

Hayate sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh? This ought to be good… Let's hear it."

"You see Lord Hayate. The council deemed due to your age and inexperience, that some things should be kept in the dark until…"

Hayate stood back up. "BULLSHIT! I know for a fact at least one member of this council didn't feel that way, but the rest of you came down hard with intimidation."

The elder that stood swallowed hard. "Umm..Well… Hai, you're right about those two things…" He admitted quietly.

"Good, good to know… As I'm making both of those this instant…"

The council fell deathly quiet.

"First, My ability to reverse an older decision once a year… I revoke the death mark on my sister Kasumi. It should never have been put to that extreme." The council squirmed not likening that. Hayate than looked over at his mother and smiled and gave her a wink.

Ayame still hot under the collar showed no emotion. What was coming next, no one would've guessed and will shake the very foundation of the Mugen Tenshin for years to come.

"Lastly… My option to make an unchallenged decision once every three years…" Hayate looked deep into the faces of the council with disdain, but when his eyes locked onto his father's he just gave a nod. "This council has felt it was in _their_ best interest to keep me in the dark about a few things… Some very important things. The council has also felt they were in the right to object to everything I proposed in our meetings that was for the betterment of the clan… So, for my once every three year all powerful decision…" He stopped and looked at the council once again. "I, Hayate Lord of the Mugen Tenshin do hereby dissolve the elder council. Your services are no longer needed."

Ayame's jaw hit the floor as did Ryu's. Shiden's and the entire council's.

"That's absurd… He can't do that…" Once of the council stated.

"I'm afraid he can…" Said another. An extremely elderly council member and probably the oldest living citizen of the Mugen Tenshin. He turned to look at Hayate. "Lord Hayate, can I speak?"

Hayate looked over at the frail elderly man. "Hai Tsukomo-sama. I respect your wisdom, but know my decisions are final."

The elderly Tsukomo nodded. "If I may… How will you rule with out a council?"

"Good question. And I have an answer for you. I will form my own select group of advisors. Their only job is to advise on matters, but it will be my decision alone on how to take the advise. I will weigh those decisions very carefully. I now see that this council looked out for their own interests and not that of our village… That ends today."

Hayate than stormed out of the council hall and back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

Hayate stormed into the family home and went to his room and began packing a duffle bag. When Ryu walked in and leaned against the door frame. "So, you eliminate the council making you the sole leader and decision maker. This will cause chaos, so instead of dealing with the chaos, you're leaving?"

Hayate looked over his shoulder. "Only for a few days. I'm too stressed out and want to stay with my sisters for a couple of days."

As Hayate was saying that, his father walked in shaking his head. "Talk about stirring up a hornet's nest. I understand the stress, but do you really think leaving right now is a good idea?"

"I'm too stressed out. I need some relaxation away from things before I wind up making a hasty decision. Since you were the previous clan leader. I'm leaving you in charge for now. I promise I will back in two or three days. Four at the most. I gave you a cell phone to contact me when I'm away, so if anything comes up that you think I really should deal with. Call me or let it just sit until I return."

Shiden sighed shaking his head.

"You can go itoshi under one condition…" Ayame said walking in.

Hayate raised a brow. "What would that be Okaasan?"

Ayame smiled warmly. "Give my love to Ayane and Kasumi, and be respectful with the Arashi boy… You are going to his house after all."

"Hai. I was respectful when I visited before."

"Hai, but that was a quick visit. You weren't staying there itoshi."

Hayate nodded.

"From what it sounds like, Ayane found someone that loves her. So, try and not to interfere."

Hayate turned to finish packing and rolled his eyes. "Okaasan, can you please bring me a supply of our clan's unique tea? You know how much Kasumi-chan loves it. She's been gone for so long, I wanted to bring her some."

"Of course." Ayame said leaving the room.

Hayate sat down on his bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"I didn't even think to see if it's ok, and not just show up."

Ryu and Shiden chuckled some. "I see what you mean about the stress. Why don't you call Ayane-chan and have her ask?" Ryu suggested.

Hayate shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt." Hayate grabbed his phone and pressed a button and it started to ring.

"Konbanwa Nii-san?" Ayane's voice on the other line could be heard.

"Konbanwa Imotou. Can you please put Mason on?"

"Umm… ok…" Ayane walked over to Mason looking confused.

Mason looked over at Ayane. "Everything alright?"

"I… I don't know…" She handed the phone to Mason. "It's Nii-san, he wanted to talk to you."

Mason took the phone blinking in surprise. "Really? I wonder why?"

"If you put me to your ear, I'll tell you Mason-kun." Hayate's voice could be faintly heard with a slight chuckle.

Mason put Ayane's phone to his ear. "Konbanwa Hayate-san."

"Konbanwa Mason-kun. I'll make this brief. I'm under a lot of stress, and need a _little_ time away from the village." Hayate made sure to emphasize the word little. "Is it alright with you if I spent a couple days there?"

"How many are we talking?"

"Only two or three, at the very most four."

Mason nodded and walked outside and shut the door.

"Where's Mason-kun going?" Kasumi asked walking down the stairs.

"I… I don't know… Niisan called me and wanted to speak to Mason-kun."

Kasumi blinked. "That's odd."

"Sorry for the pause, wanted to step outside for some privacy. Sure, I don't mind. Unfortunately all the spare bedrooms are taken. Normally I'd offer you haha's (mother when talking about your mother in Japanese) room, but she's coming into town for my birthday. But, the couch is actually a futon and is rather comfortable."

"No problem. I'm used to sleeping on tatami." (Japanese mats for sleeping.)

"Do you want me to tell them?"

There was a long pause while Hayate thought about it. "No, let it be a surprise. I'll be there shortly."

Alright Hayate-san…" Mason laughed.

The two hung up and Mason walked back in. "What did Nii-san want?" Ayane and Kasumi asked simultaneously. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"He wanted to talk to me about something… He doesn't have my number yet. Next time I see him, I'll be sure to give it to him." Mason explained tossing the phone to Ayane.

"He got a point girls…" A familiar Texan accent said seemingly coming out of no where. That is until they saw Tina's arms rise from the futon and stretched.

"Oh, that's where you went Tina." Kasumi said in a light chuckle.

"Sorry darlin', long flight. By the way, you're all Japanese, why have you been speaking in English?"

Ayane frowned. "Asami-san… She wants us to speak English to help improve my English."

"I see… Well, it's working. You're English has improved dramatically since this past summer on the island."

"Thanks Tina."

Just than, the doorbell rang. Mason was in the kitchen preparing the night's meal and looked over his shoulder. "Ayane, can you get that please?"

"Sure." Ayane walked over and looked through the peephole to no avail as someone was covering it up.

Ayane opened the door and stood motionless for a minute in complete shock at who was before her. Standing on the other side of the door was a very familiar face to not only Ayane, but to Kasumi and Tina as well.

"Well, are you going to just stare, or can I come in?" Came a feminine voice with a thick British accent. Ayane just stepped aside in disbelief allowing the tall and slender woman to walk in. She had very short white hair, a black sports top, and black cut off jeans. In one of her hands, she had a bag with a wrapped thin box in it.

"C… Christie?"

"Yes love… Do you know anyone else that looks this good?" The infamous British Assassin said in her usual self confidence.

Mason immediately turned around. His eyes looked the assassin over. His eyes tracing every dangerous curve of her body. "And just who might you be?"

"He's my boyfriend Christie… So keep away!" Ayane snapped.

"My, my… Aren't we touchy… To think I came out here to give you your birthday present, and you speak to me like that… Perhaps I should leave… Gift and all."

Ayane frowned and looked to the ground. "Gomen-nasai Christie." Ayane said very softly.

"My, my… You certainly have changed Ayane…." Christie's eyes locked onto Kasumi. "You're in the same house as Kasumi, and she's not dead… I thought you wanted to kill her."

Kasumi backed away. Mason saw the look in Kasumi's eyes and moved in front of her. "She's the one that abducted me for DoATECH." Kasumi mumbled softly.

"What's that love? Couldn't quite hear you."

"Because she was talking to me Christie…"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice from outside said. Stepping into the house was Hayate with a duffel bag.

"NII-SAN!" Ayane yelled out in excitement. Kasumi disappeared from behind Mason in a burst of sakura petals and reappeared behind Hayate.

Hayate kept his eyes locked on the British Assassin. "And why are you here Christie?"

"Well, hello there Hayate… Oh wait… How do you say that again… Konbanwa?"

Hayate crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh fine… So much for the supposed honorable and respectful Japanese people…"

"Don't give us that Christie… You know damned well, you of all people have given us enough reason to not be respectful of you…"

Christie let out a sigh. "Fine… I'm not here to cause any problems anyway. I know that Ayane's birthday is right around the corner. I just came by to give her a birthday gift."

"How did you find me?"

"Girl, it's my job…" Christie laughed. She than walked up to Ayane and handed her the bag. "Happy Birthday Ayane, hope you enjoy it. Just be a good girl and wait till your birthday."

Mason finally walked over to Christie and held his hand out. "I'm sorry, Name's Mason… Mason Storm."

Christie gladly took his hand. "My, my… Handsome and a gentleman…" Christie looked over to Ayane. "You better hold onto this one, he's a real catch… And don't worry… He's to young for me anyways…" Christie said with a smile.

"But, I have to be going. My plane leaves in a couple hours. It was nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Storm."

Mason bowed respectfully. "It was… Nice to meet you Christie. I do have to admit though, you are a lot more beautiful in person… Not as beautiful as Ayane…" He said pulling Ayane in to a hug. "But still beautiful none the less."

"Yeah, I know…" Christie laughed. She than walked away waving behind her.

Tina stayed out of the whole ordeal as she was well aware of all the circumstances, as Kasumi had told her once before.

"Nii-san… Why are you here?" Kasumi asked in shock now that Christie was gone.

Hayate picked up his bag and laughed. "Umm.. Surprise?"

Ayane looked from Hayate to Mason and back. "Y… You mean…"

"Hai, that's why I called. I'm under a lot of stress and needed to get away for a few days… Seeing that bitch didn't help."

"I'm only going to be here for two or three days, Than I have to get back. I have a lot of news, but I just want to relax some."

Hayate-san, Did you pack some trunks?"

"Hai, why Mason-kun?"

"I have a Jacuzzi out on the deck. It'll help relax you."

"Arigatou."

Hayate opened his bag and went through it pulling out a box and hands it to Kasumi. "Okaasan sends you and Ayane both her love."

Kasumi takes the box. "What is it?"

"Just open it and see Onee-chan." Ayane said with a laugh.

"Ayane-chan. That's from Okaasan and me to her since she's been away from the village all this time."

Ayane nodded in understanding.

"ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU!" Kasumi yelled out in excitement hugging her brother. Hayate just smiled and hugged Kasumi. After they hugged. Hayate went into his bag and pulled out a pair of white knee length swim trunks, and went in to the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he looked over at Kasumi. "Kasumi… Can you brew some tea?" Kasumi just nodded and went into the kitchen and prepared the tea mixing her new tea with her other assortments to make her own unique blend. Hayate than looked over at Mason. "Mind joining me? I want to talk to you a bit alone." He than looked at the girls. "Don't worry, it won't be a long talk. Just need a little privacy, than the three of you can join us."

Mason nodded and went into his and Ayane's room. He got undressed and put on a pair of black knee length swim trunks with a silver tiger on the left leg and a silver dragon on the right. He walked out side shutting the door behind him and joined Hayate on the opposite side of the Jacuzzi.

"Before you start Haytae-san, I do have a question for you. Being that you are their older-brother and as such I can imagine are very protective even if you don't show it as your role as your village leader. But, being that you asked if you could stay here for a few days to get rid of whatever stress is bothering you. I agreed for Kasumi-chan's and Ayane-chan's sake. To be honest, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable."

"Oh? And why's that Mason-kun?"

"Like I was saying, I would believe that you're protective of them. Am I right?" Hayate just looked at Mason long and hard for a moment before just nodding. He was holding back on saying anything until he saw where the young man was going with this.

"I thought so. See, I'm an only child, and if I had a younger sister or two, I would be protective of them as well. The thing is, I do think of Kasumi as a sister, but…" Mason cut himself short when he saw Kasumi approaching with a tray with the tea.

Kasumi walked up and knelt down setting the tray down. She than slowly scooted back before standing up. "Arigatou Imouto." Hayate said with a smile. Kasumi smiled back and walked back inside shutting the door behind her.

"Ah wonder what those two are talkin' 'bout." Tina said curiously. Kasumi shrugged. I saw them talking as I was approaching the door, but they stopped as soon as Mason-kun saw me coming." Kasumi replied.

Mason sat up and poured a cup for Hayate and handed it to him before pouring himself a cup. Mason raised his brow in surprise. "Wow… This is exquisite. Kasumi-chan has made tea countless times, but it was never this good." "It's because of my clan's special tea. Our tea trees have been specially bred… Well, I'm no farmer, so I don't know exactly what they do. All I know is we've developed our own unique tea that you won't find anywhere else in the world."

Mason nodded. "Anyways, as I was saying… The reason I'm uncomfortable is about me and Ayane… Yes, I know we've only known each other for a few short days, but we both feel as if we've known each other our entire lives. I love her deeply, and she me. The thing is. We… We're very affectionate. I know that she's feeling a little disappointed that we haven't _slept_ with each other yet. To be honest… I… I don't know if I'm really ready for that."

Hayate listened as he drank his tea and a small smile came across his lips. "Now, I truly know what type of person you are."

Mason raised his brow and confusion was painted upon his face. "I knew that statement might have that effect on you. I remember what we talked about the other day, but I still had my suspicions… I am an older brother after all. Three teens; a boy and two girls living together with no parental supervision… Yes, one you feel like a brother to, but the other you're not just in love with… Yes, I know what love feels like. From what you described to me you are in deed in love with Ayane. But, the fact that you sleep in the same bed, and from what she said you both sleep with barely anything on at all…" Hayate stopped and took a sip of his tea and looked over at Mason who was blushing and had a nervous look on his face.

Mason quickly took a sip of his tea and almost spilled it in the Jacuzzi.

"Relax Mason-kun…" Hayate chuckled." I'm actually fine with it. I can't remember the last time I saw her this happy." Hayate began, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Mason repositioned himself and looked towards the door. "Hmmm… I'm not expecting anyone, and neither are the girls. It can't be Ryu-san, he's never came in from the front."

"Hai… Ryu is on a diplomatic mission for me down south." Hayate commented.

Mason watched as Ayane went to the door and opened it. Standing before her was a Japanese woman. She was very beautiful She looked to be in her early to mid thirties. She had Emerald Green eyes, Luxurious silky black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a black women's business suit, and had suitcases and bags at her side.

"Ah… Judging by your hair and eyes, you must be Ayane-chan." The woman spoke softly with a respectful voice and a warm smile. Ayane raised a brow, but before she could say anything. She was interrupted by Kasumi's scream of joy.

"ASAMI-SAN!" Kasumi cried out in excitement and ran to the other woman. Asami held her arms out and laughed as Kasumi ran to her with a hug.

Mason put his tea down and jumped out of the Jacuzzi wrapping a towel around himself. "Gomen… My mother arrived earlier than expected."

Hayate nodded and got out himself. Mason looked over his shoulder. "My mother wants us to speak nothing but English to help Ayane."

Hayate nodded. "I'm glad. She's struggled with it, but I see she's improved considerably." At that the two walked into the house. Asami saw Mason and walked over with a big smile and hugged her son.

Mason gladly accepted the hug and hugged his mother back.

"Well, Ah be… Ah thought you weren't gonna be heah fer 'notha week." Tina said walking over to Asami and bowing politely before her.

"Hi Tina. Sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I see we got a full house…" Asami chuckled. "Let's see… I know Tina and Kasumi. This pretty thing here has got to be Ayane…" Asami looked over at Ayane and smiled. She than looked over at her son. "I can see why you've had a crush on her. She certainly is very beautiful." Hearing the compliment, Ayane blushed slightly. Asami than looked over at Hayate and studied him. "Hmm… No, you're definitely not Ryu. I know him very well… " She looks over at Tina with a grin. "Definitely not Bass, nor Zack…." Tina laughed, and the others joined in. "Since you're Japanese, that must mean you are Hayate, Lord of the Mugen Tenshin and older brother to these two pretty girls." Asami deduced putting a hand on Ayane's and Kasumi's shoulder.

"Hai." Hayate bowed respectfully to the woman.

"Please. Speak English. I made this household English until Ayane's English improves."

Ayane frowned. "But, it has improved…" Ayane pouted.

"That, maybe the case Ayane, but there is still room for more improvement." Hayate said softly to his youngest sister. "I thank you Mrs. Storm…"

Asami held her finger up and waved it. "Uhhh… It's Asami, you'll make me feel old…" At that everyone laughed.

"Anyways, I had a very long and tiring flight. I'm going to go take a nap and will talk with you all later." Asami said taking her bags and going upstairs to her room.

"You ok ka… mom?"

"Yes dear, just tired had a long flight. Than there was problems with the transfer flight from Amsterdam. Wound up stuck there for eighteen hours. Don't worry about me."

Mason just nodded. "Well, let's continue our private discussion." Hayate said to Mason as he headed back to the Jacuzzi.

Mason walked up to Ayane and gave her a kiss, than walked outside with Hayate shutting the door behind him. Mason capped off his tea and smiled seeing the steam. "Good, it's still nice and hot."

Hayate smiled and refilled his cup as well. "So… Do you know what you're getting Ayane for her birthday?"

Mason looked down into his cup of tea silently.

"Something wrong Mason-kun?" Hayate asked.

"Sort of… I asked Ayane what she wanted for her birthday…"

"So, what did she want?"

Mason sighed heavily before looking up to Hayate. "She pointed to her _ring_ finger and said she wanted something that fits right here that has a diamond that's surrounded by sapphires in the shape of a butterfly…"

"Let me get this straight… She wants a specialized engagement ring?"

"That's what it sounds like to me." Mason replied.

"Well, that makes things a little easier for what I wanted to talk to you about." Hayate smiled.

Mason raised a brow in confusion.

"I'll explain. I won't go into all the details as it's not important as far as you yourself is concerned, but do you know the term _Tabula Rasa_?"

"It basically means new beginnings… A clean slate as it were."

"Correct. That's what's happening with the village right now. I recently was informed that the council of elders was with holding information… Important information about some of a Clan Lord's political powers and abilities. One of them is that once every three years, the Lord of the village can make one ruling that can't be challenged. Another was once every year, The Clan Lord can overturn any previous ruling." Hayate said softly. "Now, I know you're probably thinking what does this have to do with me? Am I right?"

Mason took a sip of his tea and than nodded. "Yeah, that did cross my mind."

"I thought so. Well, with my one and all powerful decision… I disbanded the elder council making me the sole ruler of the village as it was in the early years. As far as how it concerns you… Since you have been aiding Kasumi and are in love with Ayane, it has everything to do with you. You remember I said that Ryu was on a diplomatic mission for me?"

Mason just nodded.

"He's going down to speak to Master Sakumora of the Howaitorotasu Clan… Who incidentally just happens to be your grandfather if my information is good."

"My Grandfather? Why do you need to speak with him?"

"That's a very good question. Truthfully, I'd be disappointed if you didn't ask. I'm well aware of your heritage, how you are descendant from two different clans, one that you are basically the only member of, and the Howaitorotasu. Even if you aren't an active member of the clan, you are still Sakumora's grandson. As you are well aware of the fighting between the Mugen and the Kuroi Yama… What you may not know. Is that the Howaitorotasu is also fighting the Kuroi Yama. It was brought to my attention that if you were to wed Ayane, it would unite our two clans and strengthen us both."

Mason took a sip of his tea and remind silent for a long moment. "…I see… So, you want to use both Ayane and myself as a tool?"

Hayate shook his head. "No… Not entirely. You make Ayane happy, happier than I've seen her since we were all kids. Ryu suggested something that I was originally apprehensive about, but my mother was also strongly in favor of. It was Ryu that suggested that if there truly was anything between you to let it blossom and even wed. It was my mother that took that deeper saying that if the two of you wed, it could unite our clans. Before you say anything… My mother is not on the council and never was. She has stayed quiet on clan matters, but this once she spoke out…. Oh boy did she speak out…" Haytae chuckled. "I have never seen her go on tirade before. She is Ayane's mother, but is also a loyal member of the Mugen Tenshin with no political voice. She stated that with us to the north of the Kuroi Yama, and the Howaitorotasu to their south. If we were united it would put a squeeze on them. Both of our clans are fighting the Kuroi Yama, so it makes perfect sense." Hayate explained.

Mason listened to Hayate quietly and when he finished. "I see. So yes it's a benefit, but the bottom line is for Ayane to be happy. As far if there is anything between Ayane and myself… As you said I do love her, and she loves me as well. I know its only been a short few days, but I know it's not hormones or lust…. I know it goes deeper and more emotional. I… I would be lost with out her."

Hayate nodded. "I do as both a big brother and Lord of the Mugen Tenshin approve of you to wed if you want."

Mason just smiled. "Can we call them out, or do you have more to discuss?"

"No, you can call them."

Mason turned and looked at the glass door and motioned for them to come outside. At that Ayane walked out. "So? What's the secrecy?"

"You girls can get changed and join us if you wish." Hayate said with a smile. At that the three girls disappeared. Mason and Hayate looked at each other and laughed.

"You were right Mason-kun. This Jacuzzi is washing away some of my stress."

Mason leaned back and looked up at the clouds. "Hai."

Moments later Tina walked outside wearing a red white and blue striped thong, and a tight sports bra-like bathing top that had the Texas flag printed on it. Tina eased in to the Jacuzzi. "Ahhh…. 'tis how I like it." Tina mewed.

Shortly there after Ayane walked out wearing a purple thong bottom and a top that criss-crossed her upper body. It had two very strategically position butterflies that covered a small portion of her breasts, but still left more than enough skin that caused Hayate to frown. Ayane slipped into the Jacuzzi and sat down on Mason's lap who wrapped his arms around her and locked his fingers together on her abdomen.

Kasumi was the last to come out wearing a very conservative one-piece that was pink with white trim and white sakura petals. She eased herself into the hot water and let out a sigh of contentment.

"On.. Brother." Ayane corrected herself. "So, what's the news?"

"I learned that the elder council was keeping some of my political powers secret from me and they forced father into keeping quiet about it."

"Oh? So what did they keep away from you?"

"Well, the important things were that once a year, I can reverse a previous decision, and the other was once every three years I can make an unchallenged ruling by the council."

"Really?" Kasumi said in surprise.

"Yeah, and I made both of those already." Hayate said pouring more tea and sipping it slowly.

"Don't keep us in suspense… What did you rule?" The sisters said alternating words. The looked at each other and everyone laughed.

Hayate smiled at his sisters. "Well, my reversal was to denounce the death mark on you Kas. As I said to the council it never should've been put on you in the first place." Hayate watched as Kasumi leaped at him in a big hug. Everyone laughed.

"The death mark maybe repealed, but I want you to stay in school. This is your last year. You don't have to worry about hunters, and can concentrate on your classes."

Kasumi went back to where she was sitting and sighed as she felt the Jacuzzi jets massage her back.

"Secondly… What I called my one all powerful decision… "After yelling at the council who has seemed fit to veto every decision I had made for bettering the village, forcing father and Elder Tsukomo into remaining quiet. Who were more concerned about themselves than the village… I permanently disbanded the elder council. I will be creating my own set of advisers, but that's all the power they will have to give advisement. It will utterly be my decision on how to act on their advise. I don't know how many advisers I will name. Maybe just a few to start, and add more as I feel they are needed. I'm going to name Mother and Father as well as Ryu and Elder Tsukomo as my advisers. I've always respected his wisdom."

The sisters looked at each other in shock. "You did what!?" they said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed followed by Tina, than Mason, and Hayate.

"Now you can see why I had to get a way for a couple of days. I really hate to be a burden like this."

"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of respect for the Mugen Tenshin. Kasumi and Ayane live here with me, so my home is your home as well Hayate." Mason said with a smile. "Besides when you called, I knew they would love to see you again for more than just a few minutes."

Mason than held out his hand and Hayate grasped it. "Arigatou."

"Uhh… English brother…" Ayane teased winking and sticking her tongue out at Hayate.

Hayate laughed. "Thank you Mason."

"You're welcome. Should we…"

"No. Not yet. There's a few things that need to get covered first."

Mason just nodded.

"'An jus what 'er ya two up to?" Tina asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll bring it up when the time is right. But it's getting dark, I want to turn in early." Hayate turned to look at Mason. "I heard from Ryu about your early morning sparring with Kasumi."

"And me too…" Ayane interjected.

"Yeah, for the longest time I had to basically shadow fight. It's good to have sparring partners. Would you mind if I sparred with you in the morning as well?"

"Sure, no problem. School's on break, so we don't have to cut it short."

"What time y' all git up ta' spar?"

"Four o'clock, why?"

"Ne'er mind that's to early fer me." Tina chuckled.

"You're on vacation anyways. No need to get up that early to train. In the basement I have a rather impressive weight room and practice mats, but prefer sparring outside." Mason told both Tina and Hayate."

"Machines or free weights?" Hayate asked.

"I have both. Not that many machines, as I prefer free weights, but there's a few specialized machines."

"Good, and I agree there are certain machines that can fine tune your training, but… I'm going to get changed for bed. Night all."

"That's our cue as he will be sleeping down here." Mason said climbing out of the Jacuzzi as does everyone else.

Kasumi picks up the tea pot and cups and washes them before heading to her room. Tina stretched and yawned and took herself up to her room.

Mason and Ayane walked into their room. "Mason…"

"Hmm?"

"I know what you said to me, but do you really love me?"

"What brought that about?"

"You only give me a small kiss before bed and don't try anything."

"Ayane… I love you, but also respect you. I don't want to do something that we both would regret later." Mason tried to explain.

Ayane reached behind her and unhitched her top causing her swimsuit to fall to her ankles and stood before Mason completely naked. Mason tried to fight it, but his eyes traced every inch of Ayane's beautiful body.

"Like what you see?" Ayane asked teasingly.

All Mason could do was nod. Ayane walked over to him and hugged him pressing her soft breasts into his muscular chest. "Take me tonight."

Mason looked deep into Ayane's eyes. And shook his head. "No, not tonight. I would feel very uncomfortable with your brother here."

Ayane nodded. "Ok, I can see that, but from now on you will cuddle up with me in bed ok?"

Mason just kissed Ayane and than led her to bed. Ayane climbed on the bed and crawled to the head. Mason couldn't help himself, and slapped Ayane on the ass causing her to let out a small yelp. Mason than took off his trunks and turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and slid close to Ayane. Ayane rolled Mason over onto his back and laid her head down on his chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Howaitorotasu Village _

Howaitorotasu Village has been one of the most fortified ninja villages for centuries. Its walls very much like medieval Europe's castles with towers and a parapet. The Howaitorotasu Clan although not one of the largest clan's they are superior to almost all in both their defensive and offensive arts. The Howaitorotasu predates the Mugen Tenshin, in fact the Mugen Tenshin splintered from the Howaitorotasu, but like most things today that knowledge was lost to time. Over the Centuries The Howaitorotasu have been many things, but the one consummate was their strong sense of honor. The Howaitorotasu Clan Lord or Lady has always sat at the head of the Clan Summits.

Black clad guards patrolled the walls of the great Howaitorotasu wall. When one guard noticed a solo figure approaching. "Traveler approaches." The guard called down to the gate guards.

Two guards one male just under six foot and a female just over five foot with a similar build of Ayane's walked out to the end of the lowered drawbridge that crossed the deep crevice. Their faces obscured by their masks that covered the nose down. The male's hair was black with a few streaks of grey showing his age slightly. The woman's hair was black as well, but had a high ponytail much like Kasumi's. To a skilled observer, one could tell the male was a grizzled war veteran, and the woman was young possibly around Kasumi's age, but the tell tale sign of being in battle was evident in her hardened eyes.

As the figure approached, he stopped and bowed to the guards in respect. "I'm on a diplomatic mission to deliver a message to Lord Sakumora-Sama from the Mugen Tenshin.

"You can hand it to me and I will deliver it personally." The male guard said.

The messenger who wore a traveling cloak to hide his garb shook his head. "My orders are to deliver it to Lord Sakumora-Sama only… I'm sure the great and noble Howaitorotasu can understand this, or has their fabled honor waned?" The man stated in a cool and calm voice.

"You _dare_ question our HONOR!" The woman boomed hand on her hilt ready to draw steel.

"I did not question your honor I made a statement, but be fair warned of the consequences of drawing steel to a messenger of the Mugen Tenshin. You are currently battling the Kuroi Yama… Do you really want to have the Mugen Tenshin join their forces against you?"

"Stay your blade Yuki-chan…" The other guard stated holding his arm out to her in a calm voice. "That would never happen unless the Noble Mugen Tenshin are more baka than I had thought."

This caught the messenger off guard hearing that statement. "Oh? And is it now you questioning the Mugen Tenshin?"

"No, just stating a fact. But that's not for me to say. Before I let you pass. Could I know who I'm speaking to?"

At that, the messenger stood straight and slowly pulled down his hood. The look in both guards eyes showed shock and surprise. "Master Hayabusa-Sama!?" Both guards exclaimed in perfect unison.

Ryu nodded. "Sorry for the deception, but I wanted to see the status of the guard here. We know all to well about your fighting with the Kuroi Yama… Unfortunately we at the Mugen are also fighting them. They nearly killed the leader of the Hajin Mon."

The look of shock was in the elder guard's eyes. "Is Ayane-chan ok?" He asked with concern.

"Hai, she's even happy. Part of the reason I'm here. I was asked to come personally due to the fighting on both ends."

"I… I see… Gomen-nasai Master Hayabusa-sama." The woman said softly.

Ryu chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it Yuki-chan. I wish I could catch up with you Hideo, but I need to speak to Lord Sakumora-sama and get back as soon as possible."

"Understood." The two shook hands and Ryu headed off.

There was a knock in the main chamber and the door slid open. A servant knelt prostated. "Lord Sakumora-Sama, a messenger from the Mugen Tenshin has arrived."

Sakumora stroked his white beard that still had a few strands of black in it as he thought about the messenger. "Tell him I'm not seeing anyone today."

"He's no ordinary messenger Sakumora-Sama."

"Oh?"

"It's Master Hayabusa-Sama."

Sakumora stared at the servant with displeasure. "Couldn't you have said that sooner? Get out of my sight." Sakumora growled.

The servant scuttled back a few feet before getting to his feet and stayed in a low bow until he was no longer facing the Clan Lord.

Ryu walked in to the room and bowed deeply. "Honorable Lord-Sakumora-Sama."

Lord Sakumora got to his feet. His long white hair with a few strands of black draped past his shoulders and had bushy eyebrows similar to that of Gen-Fu's. "Ahhh… Haybusa-San. What brings you here? Did Lord Hayate reduce you to a mere messenger." The two chuckled softly knowing it was a joke.

"Actually The Mugen are fighting the Kuroi Yama as well, I was the only one he trusted to get here with this diplomatic document." Ryu handed the scroll to Lord Sakumora.

Sakumora took the scroll and put his hands behind his back. "Walk with an old man." The two went out on to the veranda and walked quietly for a few minutes. "Do you know the contents of this?"

"Hai, not every word of it, but I do know exactly what it's about. Just not how Hayate worded it."

"I see… So, tell me what is this all about?"

"Hayate by my suggestion due to recent events wanted to do this in the traditional way of years past. You see, Umm… How to put this…"

Sakumora chuckled. "Not used to seeing you at a loss of words my young friend."

"Well it's a tricky subject. Let me start from the beginning…."

After several minutes of relating to Lord Sakumora the events that brought Ayane and his Grandson Mason together and than the proposal that he made to Hayate, that was seconded by his mother. Sakumora placed his hands on the rail and looked out into courtyard where his ninja were practicing.

Ryu remained silent and allowed the Lord to think things over. "We… That is me and Ayami wanted to keep him out of ninja affairs."

"I understand, but than I need to ask why he was educated and trained in our ways?" Ryu asked puzzled.

"So that he knows where he comes from and to be able to defend himself."

"Don't you think through it all he'd be inclined to eventually get involved?"

"It was always a possibility, but I knew my daughter would steer him clear of it."

"So coming to Japan to study… In Kyoto no Less where he'd be on the threshold of our kinds actions was a right call?"

Sakumora shook his head slowly. "We both tried to discourage him, but he was so determined and stubborn… Got that from his father…" Sakumora chuckled.

"Speaking of which… How did he die? He was a master at the Tengoku no Mon arts."

Sakumora let out a long and heavy sigh. "It happened in rescuing Mason-kun. You see because of his heritage, Donovan and that a cursed DOATech kidnapped him and experimented on him like they did with Kasumi-chan."

This news shocked Ryu but in his ever calm demeanor it was never shown. "I see… But we don't have to worry anymore. We destroyed DOATech and Victor Donovan lies dead."

Sakumora just turned his head and looked at Ryu. "Are you all such bakas?"

Ryu raised a brow. _that's twice we were accused of that…_ Ryu thought to himself. "Gomen-naasi, I don't understand."

"No, of course you wouldn't… We are the masters of secrets and history after all. You see, the Kuroi Yama are in Donovan's pocket. He funds them, and they secretly work for him. He knew of your upcoming assault. He wasn't at the Tri-Towers that day."

"But we saw him there."

"Baka… He's a cloner… Don't you think he'd have clones of himself? It was one of his clones that died… Speaking of which Alpha-152 escaped that burning hell as well."

"Oh great… Things just get better and better…" Ryu grumbled softly. He than looked up to Sakumora once again. "These are things that I need to bring up with Hayate, but to the original reason I'm here…"

Sakumora sighed. "I'm inclined to reject… But If my Grandson truly loves Ayane-chan, how can I crush my only Grandson like that? Besides having the Mugen Tenshin as our allies would be ideal considering the truth about the Kuroi Yama." Sakumora remained quiet for a while as he thought about it. "Very well… Tell Lord Hayate that I accept his proposal." Sakumora turned and looked at Ryu long and hard before speaking again. "You know what I'm worried about with those two getting wed?"

"Hai, I mentioned that to Hayate. We'll have to raise their children right."

"Hai." Sakumora nodded in agreement.

"It was good to see you, but I need to get back."

"How is things in the Mugen Tenshin?"

Ryu stopped and hung his head and shook it.

"That bad?"

Ryu turned around to face Lord Sakumora again. "The council of elders withheld vital information and intimidated the other elders that didn't go along with it."

"Let me guess… The overturn and unchallengeable."

"Precisely. Well, He found out about it and made both in one sitting…" Ryu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The overturned ruling was to recede the death mark on Kasumi-chan."

"Good, good… That should never have been put in place."

"Yeah, I know but the village wanted to make an example of her that no one is exempt from going rogue."

"I see, I bet that was those corrupted elders that ruled it, saying that it was for the good of the Clan."

"Hai. But, the unchallengeable was a shock."

"Oh?" Sakumora said raising a bushy brow.

"Hai, Hayate dissolved the Elder Council permanently."

"HA! I knew it was only a matter of time… The old days of one ruler and their chosen advisers are the only way to rule."

"Hai, but I need to go." Sayonara Sakumora-sama." With that Ryu disappeared in a swirl of maple leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Dead or alive, it's the copy write property of Techmo and their Team Ninja division. I do own all my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

Ayane awoke to find herself in an empty bed. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 4:15 AM. "Shit…" Ayane quickly got out of bed and threw on her purple shorts and a purple t-shirt and tied her favorite purple headband on her head. Slipped into her shoes and hurried outside.

Hayate was in a defensive stance, beads of sweat were around his forehead and was slowly starting to trail down his cheek. "Ohayou Imouto-chan." Kasumi said in her usual sweet voice.

"Ohayou Onee-chan." Ayane replied tiredly. Ayane sat down on a chair next to Kasumi and watched on as Mason and Hayate sparred.

"So, tell me Mason-kun. Where's your father?"

Mason was in a low stance similar to one of Helena's, but different. The footing was the same, his body was in the same, but his left arm was extended, and his right arm was bent with the back of his hand facing him. Both Ayane and Kasumi knew this stance very well. It's one of Mason's favorites to break through defenses. As it doesn't look it, somehow he manages to get a lot of power from his legs.

"Dead… He died almost five years ago trying to rescue me."

The two ninja circled each other. Hayate came to see for himself about the skill Mason has at only sixteen, to be able to put Kasumi in full defensive mode which rarely ever happens, and to break her defenses.

"Rescue you?" Hayate questioned. The sisters leaned forward as they didn't know either. Mason knew better than to drop his guard. He kept his eyes fixed on Hayate. "Trying to distract me?"

"In a way, one must be prepared at all times. Being able to fight and talk is a good exercise in keeping focus. I am also curious."

"That is true. And as you are one of the two famed super ninjas, I'm going to give you an edge…" At that Mason broke his stance, reached in his pocket and pulled out a heavy black blindfold and tied it tightly over his eyes, than resumed his stance.

"I won't underestimate you, I don't know the type of training you've done and for all I know this is a trick of some sort."

Mason just smirked. Hayate leapt high into the air. Mason rolled forward and sprung up into the air in a flip. He brought his knee close to his chest and snapped it hard at Hayate who all he could do was go into a mid air block. Mason's foot connected with Hayate's forearms with enough force to send him spiraling downwards and landed hard on his back creating a tremor and an indenture into the ground. Mason followed through doing a flip and landed in a cat like stance.

"Yeah, I was abducted by mercenaries. They were hired by none other than Victor Donovan. He heard about me and my lineage some how. I was supposed to be his first subject , but my father ruined that before I could be delivered to him." Mason explained.

Hayate got up out of the indenture, not quite a crater and slowly got to his feet. "Well, you don't have to think about that anymore. He died when we destroyed the Tri-Towers."

"Don't hold your breath on that my friend." A voice said softly from the roof. Everyone looked up to see Ryu there.

"You're back already?"

"Hai. With good and bad news. The good is for you, the bad is for all of us."

At that, Mason took off his blindfold only to see his mother walking outside. "Morning mother."

"Morning Ayami." Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi, and Ayane all said simultaneously causing a big laugh.

"Morning everyone." Ayami chuckled.

"So, what's this _bad_ news?" Hayate asked.

"Everyone might want to sit down for this…"

Everyone went inside and sat at the kitchen table. Ayami gout cups and poured tea for everyone. Ryu waited for Ayami to return.

Ryu looked over at Ayami. "I just returned from a diplomatic mission with your father."

Ayami nodded still tired and wanted to hear what Ryu had to say.

"Well, as we all know about what the Howaitorotasu is famous for. I had just learned from Sen… err… Master Sakumora that _our old friend_ knew we were coming and wasn't even at the Tri-Towers at all. What was killed was a clone." Ryu explained.

"H…How did he know we were coming? Master Ryu?" Ayane asked.

"That's the disturbing part…. Apparently, the Kuroi Yama work for him secretly, and have done so for years mainly supplying him with intel."

Hayate let out a deep sigh. "Damn it… They're one of the few clans that have enclaves or agents scattered internationally."

"Yeah, I know they rival the Howaitorotasu when it comes to intelligence, but with how small the Howaitorotasu are, they stick to Japan mostly. Where as the Kuroi Yama are the second largest clan behind the Mugen Tenshin."

Mason rubbed his chin. "So one of the reasons they were so adamant about catching and killing Ayane, was because she's the head of the Hajin Mon sect, it would put them in disarray and possibly cripple the Mugen Tenshin as a whole?" Mason said softly cupping his hand on top of Ayane's and gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"That would be my guess." Ryu stated.

Hayate looked at Mason when he took Ayane's hand and how she smiled lovingly at him. He than looked to Ryu. "Do we have any clue as to where that bastard is?"

"Unfortunately no. From what I gather he took to ground and is lying low."

"Just wonderful… You sure know how to add to my stress… I swear you're trying to make me old before my time…" Hayate chuckled followed by loud laughter by everyone.

"Can't a gal git some sleep 'round here? First ah felt a tremor, and now all of y'all laughing up a storm…." Tina said in a very tired voice as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a shirt that came to just above her knees with the Texas state flag covering most of the shirt and bold lettering saying _Don't Mess With Texas_.

"Our apologies Tina." Hayate said bowing to her.

A very slight smirk came across her face. "Well, Ah might be able ta' accept, but ya owe me Hayate…"

Hayate took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "And what will I owe you?"

Tina saunters up to Hayate and as she's a bit taller looks slightly down at him. She than runs the nail of her right index finger along his chest. "Ya owe me a night on the town suga'." Tina grinned.

Everyone blinks in disbelief. "W… wait, Tina… You mean you have a crush on Nii-san?" Kasumi said in shock.

"Kas hun, yer dear brother is a prime time hottie, but I know that there's sumthin' 'tween him an our friend Hitomi… So, not like what y'all are thinkn' a night on the town 'tween friends… We've all known each otha' since the first tournie, right?"

Hayate folded his arms across his chest and hung his head low. "I appreciate the sentiment of it all Tina, but it's not possible. I'm only here for one or two more days, and have already made plans before I arrived."

That caught everyone off guard including Ryu. "You did?" Ryu asked raising a brow in surprise.

"Yeah I did. There's no reason to go into details about my personal life…" Hayate chuckled.

"Well, it's not even five yet. I'm going to jump in and take a quick shower than head off to bed again. Night everyone… Again" Mason laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll take one after you." Hayate said in agreement."

"I'll head back to the village and let your parents know what we just learned." Ryu said and disappeared in a swirl of maple leaves.

"Ahm goin' back ta' bed night y'all." Tina said with a big yawn.

Ayami went upstairs as well, and Kasumi went back to her room. Ayane started back for their room when she heard her brother.

"Oh, Mason."

"Hmm?" Mason said poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Just do us a favor when you get out… And try to keep the noise down. Kasumi is sleeping across from you, and I'm out here…" Hayate said with a smile and a wink. Ayane blushed.

"NII-SAN!" Ayane gasped in shock.

Hayate walked over to Ayane and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at his baby sister. "Ayane, let me ask you something… Do you love Mason? I mean truly love him with every fiber of your being?" Hayate asked softly.

Ayane looked up to her brother than over to Mason. She than looked down for a moment than turned to look at Mason locking her ruby hued eyes with his. "Hai, I love him with every fiber of my being. I can't explain it. We've only known each other for a few short days, but when I'm around him, I feel at peace… I'm actually happy. Mason is my very heart and soul." Ayane said in a warm voice.

Kasumi didn't fully close her door from hearing her sister and listened in. She smiled sweetly hearing Ayane and closed her door and climbed into bed. _"Good for you imouto."_ She thought to herself before drifting off to bed.

Meanwhile Ayane's outburst stopped Ayami and Tina as well and giggled softly seeing that they both wanted to hear what was going on. After hearing Hayate's question and Ayane's response, Ayami smiled. Tina cupped her left hand over her right fist which was over her heart and smiled as well. The two than bowed to each other and went to their rooms.

"Go take your shower Mason, and I'm going to have a chat with my baby sister." Mason just nodded and retreated into the bathroom. Moments later the sound of the shower could be heard.

"Come Ayane…" Hayate said leading her to the living room and sat down on the futon. "Mason told me about what you told him what you wanted for your birthday."

Ayane blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"I sent Ryu down to the Howaitorotasu to speak with Lord Sakumora."

"Oh? Why's that? We almost never have any dealings with them."

"This is true, but in this case we have major dealings with them. For instance, were you aware that Master Sakumora's Grandson was Mason?"

Ayane blinked in surprise.

"I didn't think so…" Hayate chuckled.

"Ryu brought something up and I was very apprehensive about it, but mother was strongly in favor of it. You see… Ryu said that if there is anything between the two of you, to let it bloom. And even get married. I immediately was against it, but mother was strongly in favor of it. She even saw a benefit that at the time I didn't see. It wouldn't just unite our clans in a healthy alliance, but it would put the Kuroi Yama in a disadvantage of having a united front against them. As we are to their north, plus a few of our allies. The Howaitorotasu to their south along with any of their allies…"

Ayane narrowed her eyes and put up her hand to stop Hayate. She stood up and got in front of him crossing her arms across her chest. "So, you want to use Mason and me as a tool in the war… If I understand you correctly." Ayane said bitterly.

Hayate couldn't help but laugh.

"And, just what do you think is so funny?"

"Mason said the same exact thing. Yes, this is about uniting the clans and benefiting the war effort, but the bottom line is your happiness Ayane. As I told Mason, as both an older brother and as The Mugen Tenshin Lord, I do approve of the two of you getting married."

Ayane's eyes lit up and hugged Hayate.

"But, one condition…"

Hearing this Ayane backed away to look at her brother suspiciously. "Oh?"

Hayate grinned. "Not to open up any old wounds, but being that you technically don't have a father…. I want to give you away." Hayate smiled.

Ayane hugged Hayate again and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Of course."

Hayate pulled her in and gave her a hug. "Imouto… It may not seem like it at times, but I do love you and Kasumi both, you're both my baby sisters."

They could hear the shower stop and moments later, Mason stepped out. "It's all yours Hayate-san." Mason called out before going to his room.

"Thank you." Hayate replied. He than smiled at Ayane and gave her a wink.

Ayane tilted her head and looked at her brother for a minute. "Come clean with me… What are these plans you made?"

Hayate just sighed. "I'm going to spend time with Hitomi before she leaves." Hayate explained.

Ayane just smiled. "Go to her, she's a good kid, and she loves you."

"How do you know that?" Hayate asked.

"Simple… She told me during our vacation on Zack's Island." Ayane chuckled.

Hayate just shook his head and stepped into the bathroom to take his shower.

Ayane walked into Mason's and her room. When she entered, she saw Mason crawling into bed. She walked over and stripped down and turned off the lights. Ayane crawled into bed and moved closer to Mason. Mason wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently on her lips. "I love you Ayane." Mason said softly. "And I you." Ayane replied. The two teens drifted off to sleep in one and other's arms.

**Please rate and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Dead or Alive, it's the property of Techmo, I do however own my Ocs.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. Life hit me hard, dealing with a lot of crap, plus I also have depression and been having a hard time figuring out how to write something that's going to happen later in this chapter. But as recompense for how long it's been since I updated. This chapter is going to be very long. Not to mention the first Lemon will be at the very end of the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Storm Household: Noon

Ayane, Hayate, Tina, and Mason were all at the table eating rice cakes and having some tea. Kasumi walked out of her room with bright pink hair, and a penciled in mole above her left upper lip and one under her lower right lip. She was wearing a pink tank top with purple, pink, blue, and gold butterflies on it and a skirt.

Seeing her look as Hayate was sitting so that he was facing the hall. When he saw Kasumi's look, the tea he just took a sip from came flying out of his mouth in shock spraying the other three. Before anyone could say anything about what Hayate did, they all realized that his eyes were saucer like and looking past Mason who was sitting with his back to the hall. The other three turned to look, and it was only mason who wasn't in shock.

"Hey guys." Kasumi said with a chipper voice.

"What happened 'ta ya'? Lost a fight with a cotton candy machine?" Tina laughed.

Kasumi chuckled. "No, not exactly. You see, because I've been on the run I had to be incognito. In school and around town, I'm known as Reiko Matsuo. Not to mention any possible fans. I very rarely have my natural hair color. It's either Pink, purple, blue, or green. Sometimes a mix." Kasumi explained. As she got closer, she pointed to her eyes. "I also wear colored contacts, as you can see my eyes are green."

"Well, that explains the tea shower." Mason laughed.

"Gom… Sorry." Hayate corrected himself.

"Well, I'm going into town for my usual weekly shopping for supplies." Kasumi stated and walked to the door and slipped into her pink, purple, and red sneakers.

"Have fun and be careful sis." Hayate and Ayane said simultaneously causing everyone to laugh. Especially being that they're used to Kasumi and Ayane saying something simultaneously.

Hayate got up and went to his bag and pulled out a gray shirt and a white vest that looked similar to his white sleeveless gi.

"Going somewhere?" Ayami asked as she was walking down the stairs.

Hayate turned and bowed to her. "Yes ma'am. I have some things to do in town that I arranged before I got here."

"I see.. So are you always this secretive, or is it just a ninja thing?" Ayami chuckled softly.

Hayate dropped his head and sighed. "No ma'am, it's just… It's just I don't know where I'm going with these plans…" Hayate said softly.

"Well, if you talk about it. Maybe one of us can give you some advice."

Hayate looked up at Ayami and that over at the table and saw everyone was looking intently. Even Kasumi stopped out of curiosity.

Hayate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I… I'm going to meet up with Hitomi before she heads out on the next leg of her tour. The finals of the tournament are here, but she's also touring the world putting on a martial arts expedition. She convinced some of the other fighters to join her tour. She asked me, but explained how it wasn't possible. She understood." Hayate finally revealed.

"Ah knew it, Ah knew it… There is somthin' tween the two of 'ya." Tina teased.

"Not exactly… I never had time for things like this, and still don't really. I… I just feel as if some of the weight I carry gets lifted when I'm with her."

Kasumi walked over and hugged Hayate. "Well, go to her. Take it from us. Girls don't like to be kept waiting." Kasumi chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth…" Tina added.

Hayate patted Kasumi's head, than turned to look at Ayane with a raised brow.

"What?"

"I'm just a little surprised that you didn't chime in with something." Hayate replied with a slight chuckle.

"Like you said earlier. We don't have to know everything about your personal life… We're only family."

"What's wrong Ayane?" Hayate asked in concern about his youngest sister.

Ayane sighed. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"What is it hun?" Mason asked.

Ayane just shook her head. "No, it… It's nothing."

Hayate sighed and walked over and put his hands down on Ayane's shoulders. "Just say what's on your mind."

Ayane turned her head and looked up at her big brother. "It's just… It's just the other fighters think that us being ninjas are just a gimmick. As there are schools across the world that teach Ninjitsu, and that we just play a part…." Ayane turns to look at Tina. "I know that you are aware that we really are, but I know that only Christie is the only other person."

The corner of Hayate's right lip curls up in a slight grin. "If that's what's bothering you. Don't let it. I trust Hitomi, I mean I really do trust her more than any outsider. To the point that I told her the truth. I had too, she was persistent in wanting me to come back to Germany. She and her father did so much for me while I had amnesia. She reluctantly let me go. She really is a strong woman, one with honor and integrity."

"So, what's the problem Bro?" Mason said with a smirk. "I can see it in your eyes that you care deeply for her, and she obviously feels the same about you…"

"Not that simple Mason. I'm not just a Ninja, I'm the leader of a clan. I don't have the luxury…"

"Hayate…" Ayami interrupted. "Look sweetie. Yes you are a Ninja and a Clan Leader, but don't let that get in the way. Look at me. I'm the daughter of a Clan Leader, and I married an outsider. Sure my late husband had ties to a clan, but it was a dead clan. As far as we knew, his family was the only ones that kept up with Clan Traditions. But… It was only traditions as the Clan itself was dead. He is… Was a civilian as far as _our_ world was concerned." Ayami said softly in a motherly voice.

Hayate chuckled and looked at his sisters. "She sounds just like mother… Doesn't she?"

"Of course, I'm a mother as well as a member of a ninja clan and possible heir. It will fall between either me or my son."

Ayane turned and looked at her brother. She reached up and pulled him down by his vest. "Nii-san… No matter what you decide. Just remember one thing. Don't break her heart. I do know for a fact that she loves you. As much as I'd hate to say it. She loves you very deeply." Ayane said softly.

"How do you know that?" Hayate asked in surprise.

"Zack's Island… After a lot of persistence on her behalf, I was her partner for awhile. She asked me about you. I guess I should've put two and two together that she knew the truth…" Ayane chuckled softly.

"Oh, how's that Ayane?" Tina asked curiously.

"Last vacation. On the cruise off the island. She found me leaning over the railing of the bow just watching the dolphins riding the crests from the yacht.

_Flashback_

It was the third day of the cruise going back to Japan from Zack's Island. The sun started to sink beyond the horizon. The sky was a multitude of purples and pinks. Hitomi walked up slowly to the violet haired Kunoichi.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hitomi asked.

"Hai." Ayane simply stated.

"It's kind of funny Ayane-chan."

Ayane turned her head slightly with a raised brow. Hitomi was leaning with her back to the railing and looked up to the second deck and saw Kasumi standing there. Her Auburn hair drifting freely in the breeze as she didn't have it tied up. She smiled at her friend. Ayane didn't see Kasumi but felt her presence.

"What's funny Hitomi-chan."

"You agreed that it's a beautiful sight. You are content at watching the dolphins down below. What colors do you see out there during this gorgeous cloudless sunset?"

Ayane turned to look at the slowly disappearing sun and sighed. "A variety of purples and pinks. Why?"

Hitomi shook her head in disbelief. "You're watching dolphins in contentment, who loves dolphins?" Hitomi held out a finger. "Uh, not yet. You agreed that the sunset is beautiful, but who's favorite colors are pink and purple?" Hitomi asked.

Ayane frowned not liking where this was going. But before she could respond. Hitomi pointed up. "Just tell me what you see? Put all of your feelings aside and just tell me what you really see?"

Ayane turned around and placed her hands on the rail behind her. Her left hand coming down on top of Hitomi's inadvertently. The two teens turned and looked at each other and blushed slightly. Neither moved their hand.

Ayane cast her gaze upward to see Kasumi standing on the second deck staring out at the sea. Her auburn hair waving behind her like a flag in a gentle breeze. The gentle moonlight casting it's soft beams on her giving her an eerie but beautiful pale glow. Kasumi had her left hand balled in a fist over her heart covered by her right side. She was wearing a pink, white, and purple kimono. Ayane's keen eyes could pick out the details of purple butterflies amongst pink sakura petals.

Ayane sighed. "I see Onee-chan… But I see sadness in her."

Ayane saw that Kasumi looked down and saw Ayane and turned away. Ayane could see tears suspended in the soft glow of the moonlight as they slowly drifted off from the corner of her eye.

"I know just how she feels…" Hitomi said softly.

"Oh? There's someone who I care for deeply, possibly even love. But because of our circumstances of who he is and his responsibilities, we can never be together…."

Hitomi turned and looked over the bow. Ayane could see a tear drift on the wind. Just one solitary tear. As she looked at Hitomi long and hard, there was no tell tale sign that she was crying, but could see a great sadness in her as well.

"Tell me about it." Ayane shockingly said in a soft voice.

"When did you start to care about people?" Hitomi said with a slight chuckle and a soft smile as she looked at Ayane out of the corner of her eye.

Ayane crossed her arms across her chest and hung her head low. "Over these past couple of weeks on the island. Through your insufferable bubbly attitude and persistence on me being your partner for some weird reason, I… I started to come to like you and would like to possibly consider you as one of my only friends." Ayane replied softly.

Hitomi blinked in disbelief from the years they've known each other from the tournaments. Ayane has always been cold, distant, and aloof.

"I… I'd like that Ayane-chan. So, I guess I could tell you since we're friends. As you know, I live in Germany and am struggling with a financial situation trying to keep the dojo up. So I have agreed to enter a lot of tournaments and hold an international Martial Arts tour. I have talked Jann Lee, Helena, and believe it or not Bayman. To go on this tour. I have also contacted some big name fighters from various different tournaments to help with this expedition to show the world a vast variety of martial arts and to hold a question and answer panel with all the fighters. With the main rule of asking about the art and not personal lives. There are four people I would love to ask, but I'm well aware of their circumstances and know enough not to ask. I respect their privacy."

"I see… That is quite an undertaking. So, who's this other guy?"

Hitomi let out a heavy sigh. "Not important who he is. But as I live in Germany, and he lives in your beautiful homeland of Japan… They say long distance relationships don't work." Hitomi lowered her head. "I… I would give up everything to be with him." Hitomi said softly resting her forehead on the railing.

"Tell me… Who is this guy."

Hitomi shook her head.

"Come on, or I'll have to…" Ayane stopped for a moment and got a wicked grin on her face. Hitomi swallowed hard. "Or you'll give me no choice, but to tickle it out of you…." Ayane smirked mischievously.

"You wouldn't"

"I would, and can…"

Hitomi swallowed hard and tried to slink away. Ayane snatched her by the wrist and pulled her into her and threw Hitomi up on her shoulder. "Hmm… Never tried this before…"

"Wha.. What haven't you tried before?" Hitomi said in a scared and timid voice as she was kicking and flailing to get free.

"Oh, just this…" At that the two girls disappeared in a plume of purple smoke with purple butterflies.

The two reappeared in Ayane's state room, where she threw Hitomi down on the soft queen sized bed.

"Last chance to spill it freely…" Ayane said with a grin that was like a hybrid between a sinister and a vulpine grin.

Hitomi pushed back and swallowed hard. "I… I can't…. I just can't…" Hitomi said scared by the look on Ayane's face and in her eyes.

"You asked for it…"

Before Hitomi could say anything Ayane disappeared and reappeared in a purple flash on top of Hitomi and began to viciously assault the woman's sides in a tickling frenzy.

Hitomi was half screaming half laughing her head off as Ayane was merciless tickling her.

"S…St..Sto… Stop, A… Ayan…. Ayane-chan…" Hitomi panted heavily through her forced laughs.

"Only when you spill it…" Ayane said with a fiendish grin.

"F..Fine…"

Hearing that Ayane let up and sat with her knees still on either side of Hitomi's legs. Her arms crossed across her chest with a triumphant look on her face.

Hitomi was breathing heavy from laughing so hard. "G… Give me a.. a.. min… minute to catch my breath." Hitomi huffed.

Ayane lurched forward and pressed her hands on either side of Hitomi's head and lowered herself so that their noses were millimeters from each other. Ayane's ruby hued eyes piercing Hitomi's soft but brilliant pools of green. Hitomi swallowed hard. Her heart racing even faster now,

"Time's up… Spill it…" Ayane said in a mischievous voice.

Hitomi reached up and cupped her hands to Ayane's cheeks and brought her head down closer so that their lips could meet. Ayane's eyes shot wide as she looked into Hitomi's eyes. Ayane didn't know what came over her, but her eyes slowly closed. When she felt Hitomi's tongue trying to enter her mouth, Ayane parted her lips and let their tongues explore each others mouths. Hitomi flipped them so that she had Ayane pinned under her without breaking the kiss. Hitomi lowered her self so that she was now lying on top of Ayane. Ayane's arms as if they had a mind of their own wrapped around Hitomi's Lithe form and held her tight and close. With the two in superb shape, and through their very intensive martial training and breathing control. Kept the kiss going for what seemed to be an eternity.

Hitomi finally broke the kiss and slowly sat up keeping her eyes locked on Ayane's. "The truth huh?" It's your brother." Hitomi said softly. "Now you can hate all you want. Now that I got that out." Hitomi said softly looking down.

Ayane just looked at Hitomi quietly before sitting up with Hitomi still straddling her legs like Ayane was previously. Ayane took her right index and middle fingers and placed them under Hitomi's chin and slowly lifted her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"So, you think I'm going to hate you for caring about my brother?"

Hitomi nodded her head. "I know that he, you are…" Hitomi stopped and thought for a moment. "Ninja cos players to go along with the fact that you're from Japan and have your martial art as Ninjitsu. Like come on it's 2012 like there's still any ninjas in the world…" The two laughed uneasily.

"So let me put it this way as far as me _hating_ you, as you put it." At that Ayane quickly grabbed Hitomi's shirt from underneath and yanked it over her head causing a surprised yelp to escape from Hitomi's soft pink lips. Ayane than flipped them so that she was on top again. She flailed her hand to turn the light off, but wound up knocking it over shattering the bulb and encased them in total darkness.

_End Flashback_

Ayane's head came back down as she finished her remembrance of the cruise.

"She said something about in today's age, like there would really still be ninjas. She said that she knew we were cos players to keep up our act in the tournaments."

"And you didn't believe her?" Mason asked.

Ayane shook her head. "Nope, not one bit."

"How 'dya know?" Tina asked.

Ayane put a finger up. "One. She hesitated one what she was saying and had to think about what she was saying." Ayane held a second finger up. "Two. I'm the leader of the Hajin Mon sect, do you really think I couldn't tell if someone was lying or trying to hide something from me? As you know Onee-chan, Nii-san… Ever since I was little I was always good at reading people." Ayane held up a third finger. "Three. She lacked her usual chippy personality and talked more like she lacked confidence in what she was saying." Ayane held up a fourth finger. "And finally… She laughed about it uneasily. Put all four of those together and you get the whole picture. Granted I didn't think much of it, as I had…" Ayane grinned. "Other things on my mind, and forgot all about it till now…" Ayane chuckled.

"IMOUTOU!" Kasumi and Hayate both yelled out in shock, while Tina, Ayami, Mason, and even Ayane began to laugh about it.

"Anyways… Don't you both have things to do?"

Hayate and Kasumi nodded.

"Oh and Hayate-san…" Ayane started. "Do be good to her, she does love you and admitted to me for some odd reason that she'd sacrifice everything to be with you… Also, give her my love and a hard slap on her right ass just under the curve…." Ayane winked and stuck out her tongue.

Hayate raised a brow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Perhaps… It's one of her _spots_." Ayane chuckled.

Hayate shook his head. "I'm guessing you're the only one who knows?"

"I think so."

"Ummm… No, not exactly… I know it too…" Kasumi said sheepishly before running out the door.

Everyone looked dumbfounded, than looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I best be going too, don't want to keep her waiting." Hayate said leaving the house.

"Mother, can you come into town with me? I need to talk with you." Mason said softly.

"Uhh, sure."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine here. I can just relax out back." Ayane said.

"'An, 'ahm gonna take in the sites. This is only 'ma second 'tahm in Kyoto." Tina said.

"Where is she Daichi?" A soft voice called out from the shadows of an alley way.

"Probably running late. You know how girls can be. Just be quiet. This is the ally she cuts through going into town. We've watched her for a while. We pull this off, and Donovan will reward us well." A voice called back.

Shortly there after, Kasumi in her Reiko guise rounds the corner to the alley that's her normal shortcut when going into town. She was humming quietly to herself.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kasumi got struck hard at the base of her skull. She unceremoniously went sprawling to the ground. Her purse landing a ways spilling some of its contents. Kasumi's vision was blurred from the impact. As she tried to get to her feet. She felt a powerful grip to the back of her neck yanking her off the ground than locking her arms behind her in a vice like grip. Than a man who looked to be barely in his twenties stepped out of the shadows. He stood about five foot eight. He had black jeans with a chain going through the belt loops. A _No Fear_ T-shirt. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. His short unkempt hair was streaked with white. He gave Kasumi a crooked grin.

Stepping out from behind him was another guy who was much shorter. As he was slouched, it was hard to gauge his actual height. He would seem to be somewhere between four foot ten and possibly five foot, maybe five foot two at the most. He had a crooked nose, a tell tale sign that his nose has been broken several times. His short unkempt black hair was streaked with red, blue, and white. He wore a grungy shirt that looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. He wore faded jeans that were torn at the knees.

"Wh.. Who.. What, do you want from me?" Kasumi asked in a faux scared voice, but sounded real enough like a scared school girl.

"The Hold behind her tightened causing Kasumi to wince slightly. The taller man smirked as he got closer. "Oh nothing much Kasumi… We're just going to get paid very handsomely for giving you to Mr. Donovan…"

With out missing a queue. "Kasumi? My… My name is Reiko… Reiko Matsuo." Kasumi replied still holding on to that faux scared voice, but this time with some actual fear in it at the mention of Donovan.

"Don't insult my intelligence Kasumi. You go to Kyoto Academy. You dye your hair, put in false contacts, and pencil in two moles. You donned the name of Reiko Matsuo to hide who you are…"

"Who are you?"

"Our names aren't important, but know that like you we are incognito. We're members of the Kuroi Yama. We have studied you. We are the third group. Apparently, you caught on to the other two and they withdrew. You never caught on with us. We knew this was the way you go to the market. I'm disappointed in you Kasumi. Who'd think that you'd keep to a routine?"

"You... You're wrong... I'm not this Kasumi." Kasumi said in a scared voice. She didn't know who these thugs were, but if there was even a remote chance that she can convince them that she truly wasn't Kasumi, than she had to try.

"Fine... Be stubborn all you like, but we know the truth."

"So, what now?" Kasumi asked fearing the answer.

The man reached behind him and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kasumi's mid-section. He squeezed the trigger and a dart came flying out striking Kasumi.

Kasumi's Eyes went wide seeing the gun. Before she could say anything, he pulled the trigger and she felt the dart strike her. She looked down and raised a brow.

"Oh, we weren't going to kill you. That would be counter productive. Donovan-san wants you alive… However he did say that we can have our _fun_ with you." At that, he was right up on her with incredible speed.

Kasumi's vision started to go blurry and she began getting groggy. "A… A Tranquilizer…" Kasumi mumbled.

The guy grinned. He reached up and grabbed hold of her shirt and ripped it down the middle. He grinned as he looked at Kasumi's body. Her soft breasts still hidden behind a red bra.

"N…n… no…" Kasumi tried to yell, but the tranquilizer was taking affect on her rather quickly.

"This won't do… Not at all…" The Kuroi Yama Ninja said in a sleazy voice. At that he pulled out a switch blade opening it. He than swiftly cut the bra in the middle letting her small pert C-cupped breasts come free. He than used the knife to cut her skirt's clasps off and watched as it dropped to the ground. "Hmmm… A G-String… I would never have guessed that the sweet, innocent and very conservative Kasumi would wear such a thing…" He said in a slightly surprised voice as he sliced the string letting her under garment fall around her ankles.

The man nodded and the brute holding Kasumi shoved her forward. The lead thug sidestepped but put his foot out tripping Kasumi. Mainly to anticipate her ninja reflexes. Kasumi even drugged knew that was his intentions and fought her urge to react, and fell flat on her face.

The guy rolled his eyes and flipped her over onto her back by his foot. He made a few hand signs and two pairs of stone arms jutted from the ground. One pair near her head, the other near her feet. The hands of the stone arms by her head gripped her wrists, and the others gripped her ankles. They than hoisted her up with her arms over her head so that her feet were about a foot off the ground.

_Hmm.. So, He's an Earth-type user... No surprise since most of the Kuroi Yama are Earth-type, but not all._ Kasumi thought to herself.

The lead thug looked Kasumi over and she revolted at the lust in his eyes. "Umm... Kento..." The smaller of the three called out.

"Don't you see I'm rather busy?"

"Someone's coming, I sense they're going to enter this very alley from behind us..."

This caused the lead thug to turn around who Kasumi now knows as Kento to turn around. He was in front of Kasumi but a little to the side. What all four of them saw was something that none of them expected. They saw a teenaged girl that wore a jean jacket with the kanji for mist in bright pink over the left breast over a shirt that was half pink and half purple. She had on a matching jean skirt and pink, purple, and red sneakers over white socks with pink sakura petals. She had long auburn hair tied in a tail. The most noticeable thing was she looked just like Kasumi.

Kasumi blinked in disbelief, than it hit her the only person that it could be which scared her. As if it's who she thinks it is, she maybe a good fighter, but she's no ninja... Than again, the Dead or Alive fighters have held their own against the ninjas.

The fake Kasumi saw who was being held and her lips were curled in anger. "And just what do you think you're doing with my friend?" She asked.

With out any word being issued, the large brute went charging at her. The fake Kasumi sighed and met the challenge. When she got within five feet, she ran along the wall and pushed off whipping her right leg and caught the brute right above the eye. The impact made him spin violently. The fake Kasumi timed his spinning and when he came back around, she flawlessly delivered her famed high kick catching him under his chin which sent him arching backwards. She than leaped into the air and came down on him with one foot on his barrel-like chest, the other in his throat. With a twist of her hips, you could hear the sickening crack of bones breaking.

The smaller ninja thug howled and charged at seeing his brother killed effortlessly. The Kasumi look-a-like shook her head and timed the thugs charge and leaped high in the air. This caused the thug to stop and look up only to have the Kasumi clone come down and repeatedly drive her feet into his face. The impact of the kicks combined with the force of his body slamming into the ground split the back of his head.

She than spun to face the last thug who was stunned. He has studied everything about Kasumi for this assignment and knew that he had Kasumi in his clutches, but right there in front of him was Kasumi as well.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with my classmate?" She asked. She than looked briefly at Kasumi. "You ok Reiko-chan?"

Kento scratched his head in shock and disbelief. "This can't be happening... You can't be real... This meiyu is Kasumi... You... You're just a faker..." He tried to rationalize, even though she just took out his two brothers with ease.

"And why do you think that? Do you claim to know everything about Kasumi?"

"Of course, I do... I studied every aspect of her, that's how I know you're a fake and she's the real one."

"Here, let me do this real slow so that you can decide what is real and what's not and to give you time to stop and release my friend..." At that The fake Kasumi slowly began to form the hand signs for the Torn Sky Blast. She knew she couldn't actually pull it off, but if he knew everything there was to know about Kasumi like he claims. Than she will win her bluff.

Kento watched the hand signs and knew if he charged her, that Kasumi was faster than he was and could flip out of his range and still be performing the signs, and he recognized the order of them. Kento had no choice but to release the real Kasumi as he couldn't take the chance. Kasumi fell to the ground as the stone hands crumpled into dust.

Kasumi didn't move due to the fact that she had succumbed to the tranquilizer. "What did you do to her?"

"She'll be fine in an hour or two. She's under the effects of a tranquilizer." He explained.

"Now get out of my sight and never return."

"I will, but unless you want to explain to the police why there's two dead people here and as you know I can't let clansmen fall to an enemy..." At that Kento made some complex hand signs and his two dead brothers erupted in blue flames and within seconds there was nothing left but ash. He than made another set of signs and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The fake Kasumi scooped up the real Kasumi along with her clothes and purse and carried her into her house who's back door was conveniently in this alley.

Meanwhile downtown, Mason was walking with his mother. "So… What did you want to talk about hun?"

Mason stopped along a strip of stores. And turned to look at his mother. "Mom… You said if I needed a very large purchase, to discuss it with you, right?"

Ayami nodded. "Well, it's time for a very large and very special purchase."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Mason turned and looked up at the sign of the store they were in front of. _Misato's Fine Jewelry_. The sign said. Everyone knew that this was the _Tiffany's_ in Kyoto. They specialized in custom pieces and their craftsmanship was unparalleled in all of Japan.

"Oh… I see. Are you sure?"

Mason turned to look at his mother with a very big smile. "I can't explain it. I know we haven't known each other that long, but…" Mason stopped and looked out across the street and into the distance. "I… I just feel complete when I'm with her. I feel at a loss when we're apart. Even now I feel a little empty. When she locks those beautiful ruby eyes in mine. I get weak, I have difficulty breathing, and my mouth gets all dry."

Ayami smiled as she listened. "You have it bad… But are you sure she's the one? I will only get a ring from here just once."

Mason nodded. "Hai, I'm very sure about this."

"Than let's go in. I'll leave the ordering to you, and leave the financial end to me." At that the two walked in.

"Welcome to Misato's can I help you?" The clerk asked. She was a lovely woman with long silky black hair and wore a black and purple woman's business suit. She looked only to be in her twenties, at most very early thirties.

"Hai, my son wants to order an engagement ring for the love of his life." Ayami smiled. The woman smiled and looked at Mason. "Well step up young man. I won't bite… Much."

The three laughed slightly. "I thought that would help ease the nervousness. So, you want to get an engagement ring. How old are you? Sixteen, seventeen? Are you sure this girl is the one as you are still very young."

"I asked him the same thing, and with his response…" She looked to her son and smiled. "Yes, he found his soul mate. I know not often to find it at his age, and I can tell you. She feels the same way."

The woman nods. "So, you looking for something special? Our catalogs have a great number of specialized rings." Mason shook his head. "No ma'am." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm a pretty decent artist. So I drew what I'm looking for in a variety of angles." He handed the paper to the woman and she studied it carefully.

"This is very beautiful work and very articulate. Let's see says here the band is to be white gold. Plus the engraving on the inside of the band. The setting is in the shape of a butterfly, and is sixteen karat gold. The length of the body is diamond with strands trailing into the wings which are sapphire and a few rubies." She looks up at Mason. I take it she loves butterflies and sapphires." She smiled.

"Well, not so much sapphires, but the color purple, and yes. She absolutely loves butterflies. Almost all her stuff has a butterfly motif. " Mason explained.

The woman pulled out a calculator and began punching in values. She than handed the calculator to Ayami. Ayami looked at it and nodded keeping a perfect poker face at the surprise of the cost. Ayami handed the calculator back hitting the clear button.

"This is one lucky woman. She said with a smile. Especially to have such a cutie and a caring mother to buy such a thing." Ayami chuckled. "That's nothing. I'm fronting the entire wedding package. Her family isn't exactly that wealthy… Well, not in the sense that most think of wealth."

The woman's jaw dropped. "Well it will be finished in no longer than ten days, as at current we have no custom orders right now which gives the team time to work together on this."

"Domo Arigatou Miss…"

"Misato… Aoi Misato. I'm the Great, Great, Granddaughter of Hikaru Misato the original owner of this shop. It's always been in our family."

Mason and Ayami looked at each other than back to Aoi and gaped in wonder. "Wow. Arigatou Misato-san." Aoi waved her finger. "Uh… Aoi, please… my Okaasan is Misato… You'll make me feel old and I'm not even thirty yet." The three chuckled.

Ayami and Mason bowed to Aoi and walked out. "She was nice." Ayami said. "Hai, I was expecting someone more of a snob considering the reputation." Ayami and Mason chuckled.

Kasumi began to stir and rubbed her temples that were throbbing. Her throat was dry as well. Her soft honey-brown eyes fluttered open only to find her vision was blurry. Kasumi rubbed her eyes and blinked several times trying to get her vision back in focus. She had realized that she was sleeping in a warm and soft bed and the scent of... "Strawberries?" She murmured softly.

Kasumi's eyes finally came into focus and realized that she was in a strange bed with pink sheets. The walls were painted with a soft pink as well. The thing that caught her eye the most was a photo that was blown up into poster size. The poster picture was of herself and another girl that looked like she could be Kasumi's identical twin sister. They were both wearing Kasumi's white with red trim kunoichi outfit. The bottom of the poster was a copied signature. It said _To my dearest and closest friend Aki._ Next to the poster was the original photo with the hand signed endorsement from the second tournament.

"Aki... of course. No wonder she was able to take those Kuroi Yama thugs out." Kasumi said softly. As Kasumi scanned the room, sh spotted to incense sticks burning on the dresser. "There's the source of the strawberry scent..."

Kasumi sat up, and when the sheet fell down, she realized that she was naked. It than came back to her how she was nearly raped. She heard one of the doors to the bedroom open and saw a young woman walk in naked with her hair wrapped in a towel looking down ans she was trying to vigorously towel dry her hair. _Damn, her body looks exactly like mine minus the tattoos..._ Kasumi chuckled to herself.

"Domo Arigatou Aki-chan." Kasumi said softly.

Aki looked just slightly startled, not the fact that she was naked, but that she didn't expect Kasumi to be awake just yet. "I see that the tranquilizer wore off earlier than that goon had predicted..." Aki chuckled.

Aki sat on the bed beside Kasumi. "How are you feeling?"

Kasumi looked over Aki's body and bit her lower lip nervously. "I... I'm feeling better now. My throat's a bit dry and my head's throbbing a bit." Kasumi answered.

Aki stood up. "I'll get you some water and some asprin." Aki walked out the other door and her hips swayed as she walked. Kasumi saw a tattoo on Aki's small back that had the kanji for honor_. _Moments later Aki returned with a glass of water that she handed Kasumi and two asprin.

Kasumi took the asprin and popped them in her both and washed it down with the full glass of water. "Domo."

Aki just smiled and took the glass and put it on top of the dresser. She than crawled on the bed and laid on her side and propped herself on her elbow as she looked at Kasumi. "Don't mention it. I would do anything to help and to protect my friends. How did they manage to capture you like tha..." Aki began than it hit her. "Oh yeah, you were... Are in your Reiko disguise. I think only me and Mason-kun know the truth."

Kasumi raised a brow. "How did you know it was me anyways? I never told you." Kasumi questioned.

"Come on Kasumi-chan... We've been in the same class together since you transferred into Kyoto Academy. Do you honestly think that a disguise could fool someone that idolizes and umm... Yeah idolizes you wouldn't recognize you. I know who you are, and understand that if you're incognito, than who am I to blow your cover?" Aki replied nervously.

Kasumi being as alert as always caught on to the nervousness and the hesitation in Aki. "Idolizes and what?"

"Umm.. nothing. Just forget it..." Aki said nervously biting her lower lip and averting her eyes.

Kasumi slid closer. "Do I have to force it out of you?"

Aki's eyes shot wide. "You wouldn't resort to violence on this, would you?" Aki asked surprised and recoiled away.

Kasumi snatched Aki's wrist preventing her from getting away, and swung her body so that she was straddling and pinning Aki under her. "No, I would never hurt my friends, you should know that. But..."

Aki let out a yelp not expecting Kasumi to pull that maneuver. Her back instinctively arched slightly when Kasumi straddled her than relaxed just as quickly. She than gulped and swallowed hard. "But what..." She asked nervously.

"But, I have no problems tickling it out of you..." Kasumi said with a vulpine-like grin.

"You wouldn't..."

"Do I have to call up Hitomi-chan and have her tell you that I would and could?" Kasumi said with a fiendish grin.

Aki stared up into Kasumi's honey-brown eyes. She slowly brought her hands up and cupped Kasumi's face and lowered her head down and pressed her lips to Kasumi's. Kasumi grinned and broke the kiss. "I thought so... You love me, don't you?"

Aki closed her eyes and just nodded. Kasumi lowered her body, their breasts pressing against one another, her forearms on either side of Aki's head propping her body up as she slowly let her body lay on top of Aki's. Aki's eyes shot wide open not expecting this. Many nights has she dreamed about having her idol to herself, but never expecting that dream to ever become a reality. Her arms slowly wrapped around Kasumi who just stared into Aki's own honey-brown eyes.

"I've actually thought about approaching you on this, but was a bit scared and nervous. For the fact I do think of you as my closest friend, and for the fact that you could be my identical twin I thought it might feel awkward, but not anymore... But before we take this any further..." Kasumi got off Aki and went to her purse. She than dug out her cellphone and called the house. There was no answer so she just left a message. "Hey guys, something came up, and I won't be home tonight. Just wanted to give you all a heads up so you wouldn't worry."

As soon as Kasumi hung up the phone, she was back on top of Aki before her phone even hit the floor. "Now where were we..."

_Well, like I promised this did become a very, very long chapter. I could've broken it up but decided to let this be a pretty long chapter. I know I could've made this last part into a lemon, but felt that not every time needs to have a lemon. There may or may not be one involving Aki and Kasumi further down the line not sure just yet._

_I don't have anything concrete for next chapter I just know a portion of it will deal with Hayate and Hitomi and possibly Aki talking to Kasumi about moving in with her, but only time will tell as I generally go through several drafts before they get submitted._

_Please rate and review._

_I am still dealing with some personal issues and depression, so I don't know when another chapter will get up. Besides I've also been trying to work on The Secret Agenda and Family Ties as well, but keep scraping what I wrote not liking it._


End file.
